Many Shifts
by MadameRemi
Summary: These are random Snow x Hope prompts I've been typing for over three months. In advance some will seem out of character but it's just me and my crack feelings. Some romance I believe? I think most are. Enjoy. Rated M for some prompts.
1. Alexipharmic

**A/N: It's been long since I posted but that's because I never brought myself to post anymore online. Yet I decided to do so once more. These will be random prompts I've come up with on my head that pertain to Snow x Hope. They will be AU, non-canon, somewhat canon, and just weird. Sometimes they will act a bit out of character, but hey sometimes they need to express their trueselves ;) I don't know how many I will make, but I will take prompts/idea offers to type. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexipharmic<strong>

"Hope!" Lightning shouted toward the small teen.

He nodded and turned his paradigm shift into a medic role and spread the purple aura around his fingers toward Snow's poisoned form.

Snow was hunched over clutching his burning chest and gave thanks through his blue eyes as he felt the Esuna seep through his body clearing the pain.

Hope smiled and changed into a ravager role finishing off the Zirnitra.

Lightning flipped her switchblade back into her holder and patted Hope's shoulder.

"Good job Hope. Snow…"

Snow went over to Hope and wrapped an arm around the teenager.

"Thanks kiddo, you deserve full credit for taking the energy to heal all of us and removing those evil status ailments."

Hope gave a happy flush and shook his head.

"It's nothing…just call me an alexipharmic." He smiled almost laughing at Snow's confused look at the foreign word.

Lightning just gave a small smirk and continued on through the field. Only Hope would come up with the hardest vocabulary.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexipharmic means acting as an antidote for poison. In this sense Hope was the antidote. It just means I'm a real big sucker for Hope being a Medic. I love him as my medic. :3<strong>


	2. Asking Out

**Prompt #2**

* * *

><p><strong>Asking Out<strong>

The bell on the shop's door ringed as it opened. Hope looked up from his task on arranging flowers on the clear wrap he laid out. His warm smile appeared on his face as he recognized the customer.

"Hey Snow. Why are you up early on a weekend?" He asked twisting the pink ribbon around the stems and tied a perfect bow.

Snow yawned shrugging.

"I guess I wanted to visit my favorite smart-a-holic teenager. How you holdin' up?" He casually asked leaning against the flower shop's counter.

Hope spread the flowers evenly on the display and walked over to the temperature setting and switched it on. He went back to his area behind the counter and smiled warmly.

"I'm holding up fine. Hey since you are here can you help take these flowers outside and then spray the cool mist on the flowers inside? It would be real nice if you would do so…" He trailed off leaning towards the tall blond.

Snow chuckled and pushed himself off the counter.

"Alright I got ya; I'll work around here since I owe you." He grinned and started his task.

Hope rested his chin on the palm of his hand watching Snow. He met the older guy about a year and 10 months ago. He was only 14 years old then; running a flower shop his mother had opened, but due to her passing he became in charge of it.

He had been working a late shift that evening ago when Snow burst through the doors out of breath slapping a 20 gil piece on the counter asking for the best looking flowers with that price.

Hope was quite surprised at the sudden man, but followed his request and got a lovely dozen paired moonflowers. He didn't expect Snow to come back the next day to say 'Thank you.' It wasn't a rare thing for customers to thank the flower arranger or manager, in this case who was Hope, so he accepted the small comment.

He didn't know how it began exactly, but Snow would come in to get more flowers and Hope never really questioned the older guy why. He eventually found out the flowers were for his fiancé, now ex-fiancé, because she disappeared all of sudden. No letters left behind or her belongings.

The blond was distraught when he told his story, and he wanted to go searching for her, but he didn't know whether she wanted to be found or if he did something wrong in thir relationship.

He was still, to this day, clueless. Nevertheless, he befriended the teenage boy and soon became a regular here in Flora Fayths, a very warm loving flower shop in Palumpolum city.

Hope, barely 16 years old, had a friend whom he cared for.

With a small sigh he decided to check on the flower he planted for his own self. A rare ice rose. It literally lived up to its name: A beautiful rose that took ages to bloom and once it did it bloomed into a light blue color with the ice lining on the outside. It glowed majestically in the night.

Hope had been lucky enough to find a seed and took the chance to take care of it.

Snow glanced over at Hope who seemed to be lost in thought and then looked back down as he sprayed each flower. He was nervous inside. You see, the real reason for coming over to Flora Fayths was to do the ultimate hard task of…asking Hope Estheim out.

He really didn't know what got into him for ever having such thoughts or feelings. He's already 23 years old. An older guy like him shouldn't be interfering with a teenage boy's love life. Yet he fell for Hope. When he first met the kid, he didn't even have the single thought of wanting to date him. But after the months of getting to know the silverette, he became entranced by the boy's different smiles, his mesmerizing eyes, and his voice.

He took note of each detail, _subtlety_, of Hope Estheim.

That's why now…he found Hope breathtaking. The boy had grown only 2 inches in the nearly 2 year span of knowing him. Even so, Snow sort of had a thing for being attracted to small framed people. It had to be like that anyway since he was 6'7 and he really wouldn't want to know if there was a girl his height.

He sighed in utter misery. He's usually cheerful and outgoing, but he couldn't help but feel on edge for thinking of the question he's about to ask Hope. Rejection was a bit hard on him; he took it well after a week's time…sometimes. He was still bitter of the disappearance of his ex-fiancé.

He finally finished his task and turned back to report it to Hope when he noticed the teen gone. He frowned and placed the spray bottle on the counter.

The teen probably went to check on his rose…or go to the restroom.

He waited for a few minutes mentally preparing himself for the aftermath of what is to come, when Hope emerged. He smiled at Snow as usual and sat on the stool.

"What's up? Got something on your mind?" Hope asked resting his head on his folded arms closing his eyes. He could catch a little bit of resting time.

Snow ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Uh Hope…"

Hope opened his eyes and looked up at Snow.

"Yeah?"

"Uh well…." He glanced to the side and mentally cursed why he was acting such a flustered idiot, but he continued. "I was wondering…I mean…Do you want to go out with me?"

The silver haired teen raised a brow before sitting up.

"Go out? As in like a movie or something?"

"Yeah! I mean well we could do that anytime, but what I meant was like…dating me. You…me…in a romantic relationship."

Snow wanted to smack himself. _'What a way with words huh?'_ He thought to himself.

Hope blinked in surprise as he took in the confession. Was it a confession? It was certainly something…

He glanced down at the counter thinking. He was barely 16 and Snow was 23. That's kinda considered illegal right? Or were boy legal at age 16? He shook his head from that concept and bit his lip. He never really took the time to find a romantic relationship with anyone, or rather consider somebody. But here, Snow, wanted to date him. A boy. Snow's a male too…

He sighed and messed with the pen in front of him.

Snow waited in a tense silence. Hope was considering this. He reassured himself.

'_He doesn't look that trouble- oh never mind Hope's furrowing his brows. He only does that when he's troubled about something.' _ Snow thought watching Hope carefully.

He chanted a chain of 'Please' in his mind. He hoped he didn't screw their friendship with this awkward request.

After a matter of time, the silver haired teen finally looked over at Snow and cracked a small smile.

"Um…" He began. He tapped the pen furiously up and down between his fingers as he collected himself.

Snow waited. He was going to take this in positively. No bursting out in a dramatic way if he gets rejected.

Hope opened his mouth again.

"I don't know…-"

Snow already felt his heart drop, but Hope continued on.

"I haven't really thought about dating that much, I mean it's on my list sometime, but I'm flattered you're interested in me like that. Uh it's not really that weird that you're a guy and I'm a guy. I mean it's not uncommon here…so what I'm trying to say is that…I accept…I mean, yes, I'll go out with you." He finished not looking up at the blonde male.

Snow stood there taking in the information. Did he hear right? Hope said yes? He did didn't he? He let a large grin appear on his face and he went around to give Hope a bone crushing hug.

The male in return yelped at the sudden tackle, but recovered as he wrapped his arms around the large male and smiled at the whispered 'Thank you.'

He didn't know what was to come ahead of them in their newly formed relationship, but he knew they would make it work.


	3. Baking

**Prompt #3**

**A/N: This is slightly more crack(?). But I love it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Baking<strong>

"Please don't screw this up." Hope muttered cringing to the side as Snow poured the flour quite carelessly into the bowl.

The older blond waved his hand in the air dismissing the concerned words from the teenager.

"Don't worry kid; I've got this in the bag."

Hope's fingers twitched to shove the big guy to stop pouring the flour because the bag was already almost empty and he was pretty sure that they were only supposed to use 3 cups of flour.

"I think the bag is complaining from no flour in it because you are putting too much Snow!" Hope yelled out and yelped as he pushed the bag out of Snow's hand and bit his lip as the flour bag fell and spilled over the floor.

Snow blinked in shock and stared at his empty hand and glanced over at Hope who avoided his eyes and grabbed the bowl of eggs.

"Oookay let's crack some eggs then." Hope murmured nervously in a rushed tone and began doing so.

Snow crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I told you I had it in the bag Hope, I've baked a cake before." He informed.

The silver haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and then we lost our kitchen and thus we have a new home. Besides the cake crumbled once Serah tried to cut it."

The blond glanced to the side in confusion trying to remember that previous incident.

"Really?" He whispered in disbelief before shrugging.

Hope nodded cracking four eggs into the bowl and paused turning to look at Snow with his sea green eyes.

"Uh…was it four eggs or three?" He asked.

Snow placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Says the one who said I was putting too much flour."

Hope frowned.

"Well you were! Ugh never mind you're hopeless." He whispered and searched around for the recipe box in the pile of mess Snow decided to throw onto the counter.

The 18 year old smiled and dusted off whatever stuff was on the box and narrowed his eyes as he read the box and dropped it in shock with a very unmanly squeal.

"SNOW!"

Snow's eyes widen and he walked over to Hope.

"What?"

Hope turned to look at him.

"WE FORGOT THE SPRINKLES!"

Snow raised his brow.

"Sprinkles? Really Hope? We can just use…." He looked around the kitchen and swooped up a bag of mini chocolates. "These chocolates!" He grinned.

"Ew no they have alcohol." Hope muttered sniffling as he searched for jellybeans instead.

Snow looked at chocolates then back at Hope then back at the chocolates then back at Hope.

The teenager spread out the jellybeans by color and tossed the green ones out the window. He glanced at Snow.

"What?" He asked.

Snow crossed his arms and gave '_the look'_ to Hope.

Hope scooped up the jellybeans and dumped them in the cake mix and stirred it.

"Okay soooo maybe Vanille and I were a bit curious and had some and we realized they were filled with alcohol when we started cross-dressing." He whispered with a flush on his face.

Snow took out a handful and gobbled them.

"SO that's why I found you in Serah's pink tutu. I just thought you were trying to aim for the ballerina career. Oh by the way I took pics of you like that. And I posted them on a website. I think you got second place I don't know." Snow muttered.

Hope stopped mixing and turned to look at him his horror.

"YOU WHAT?"

Snow waved his hand.

"Kidding Hope, kidding. Anyway what's next in this baking adventure?" He said chewing the alcoholic chocolates and burping as he finished the rest in a huge gulp and wiped his mouth.

Serah is gonna have a wild night tonight. He mused.

Hope gagged.

"Oh god don't tell me your night plans, I'd like to keep my virginal ears sane still." He gasped out and read the back of the box for the 10th time because he was trying to take out that freaking green jellybean that escaped his view somehow.

Snow grinned.

"Virginal ears Hope? That's not what I saw when you and Vanille were playing 'Who can make the better moans.' Poor Vanille whined about how her boyfriend gave high pitched moans better than her. Serah says she's gonna make a soundproof room." He teased.

Hope tossed a random wooden spoon at him.

"Shut up Mr. I accidently forgot condoms."

Snow narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" He drawled out.

Hope shrugged whistling.

"Hey can you pass some milk?"

Snow threw his hands up.

"Fine don't tell me." He wacked open the fridge with huge force and caused the screws to unbolt and the door crashed to the ground.

Hope stared at the floor and then back at Snow.

"Really Snow? This is the fifth time this week…" He deadpanned and bent down to grab the milk.

Snow whistled.

"Oh hohoho look who's wearing his zebra glitter pink and silver underwear!"

Hope stood up immediately and blushed angrily.

"At least I remember to WEAR SOME."

Snow rubbed the back of his head looking away.

"So I forgot about laundry last week, not my fault Serah stopped doing it."

Hope poured some milk into the bowl and sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to help with this cake? Serah and Vanille are expecting a real SURPISE with this cake and all you are doing is checking out my underwear. I'll tell on you." He warned swishing the mixing spoon in front of Snow's face.

Snow stuck out his tongue.

"Look whose 30 years old."

"Yeah he's in front of me." Hope responded sticking his tongue out as well.

"I'll kiss you." Snow warned.

"Try it!" Hope provoked.

Snow attacked Hope's lips hungrily before grabbing the bowl and running off.

Hope parted his lips and then stood there recovering from the moment before screaming.

"FUCK THIS IS THE TENTH TIME! WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL FOR IT!" He growled and chased Snow around the house as the 'somewhat' drunk blond laughed and tossed random things into the cake mix.

Hope stopped chasing the older male and leaned against the wall and smirked. He knew how to get his big oaf. He grabbed the nearby lamp and waited in silence.

Snow ran by Hope and fell to the ground as the lamp collided with his head. Hope took the bowl and returned to the messy kitchen. He curled his lip is disgust as one of Serah's more 'revealing' thong was pulled out of the mix, and then vanille's ring, and Hope's very expensive pen.

Snow recovered and entered the kitchen scowling.

"Did ya have to do that kiddo?"

"Yeah or else Serah and Vanille would've been eating Strawberry Jelly Bean Vanilla cake with a pink thong filling. I'm sure Serah would find that VERY amusing as you are exiled from the home." He grinned and continued the RIGHT way to baking this crap.

Snow leaned against the kitchen sink and threw up chocolate chunks.

He sighed.

"Man I should have never eaten those things." He groaned and opened the faucet and showered his mouth with the running water.

Hope pulled out a pan and poured the mix into it and shoved Snow.

"Move it drunkard. When this cake is done, I'm taking the credit." He announced.

Snow hiccupped and leaned on Hope.

"Hey Hope remember that time at Fang's 24th party?" He whispered.

Hope frowned and glared.

"NO."

Snow grinned.

"Yes you do….you placed on that candy boy costume…and them climbed onto my lap…and then said to me '_Oh Snow tonight I'm gonna give your BIG lollipop a BIGGGG suck!'_"

Hope covered his ears and walked off.

"LALALALALA I can't hear you!" He yelled and forgot about the cake batter in the pan as he was going into living room to thump his head against the wall.

Snow chuckled and slipped back Serah's thong into the mix and slipped in the pan into the oven.

"Gets him every time." He spoke in a huge grin.

45 minutes later Hope came back with a red spot on his head and a bag of ice as well. He was glowering at Snow.

"I just realized I left the cake mix out and I just KNOW I'm going to regret asking what you did next so don't tell me." He muttered and stared at the kitchen.

"Oh great look at this mess." He groaned out.

Snow kept on his giddy smile.

"Hooopppppeeee….."

Hope glared.

"No."

"Lollipop…"

Hope screamed out and soon after; the whole kitchen became clean like magic.

The next day Serah and Vanille waited expectantly for the cake their boyfriends had made for them.

Snow pulled out the seemingly good looking cake, but who knows how it'll taste.

Hope stayed at the corner of the room biting his lip.

Vanille cut a slice and bit into it and smiled.

"IT TASTES GOOD!" She giggled.

Serah followed suit and nodded.

"Oh wow! Thank you Snow! And Hope!"

Hope laughed.

"It was ALL Snow, I just instructed what he should do. Uh I'm gonna go see if the flowers need some water!" He bolted the room.

Snow grinned.

"I'm glad you like! Oh and Hope added the extra ingredient in the cake filling." He chuckled.

Serah and Vanille looked at each other and then cut deeper into the cake and screamed equal screams.

"WHAT'S MY THONG- I mean uh!-

Vanille spit out her cake.

"Oh my GOD!"

Snow crossed his arms and smiled.

He and Hope had to bake cakes more OFTEN.


	4. Bodyguard

Bodyguard

"I'll see you later!" Hope said to his friends before leaving to the other direction from the private Academy of Science and Arts. He slipped on his gloves as the chilling temperature made its way into the large bustling city of Academia.

He smiled up at the tall blond guy waiting by the Academy's border fence.

"Hi Snow." He brushed some of his silver-blondish hair behind his ear and got a nod in return from the other male.

"You ready?" He asked opening the modernized car's front door.

Hope nodded and held onto his bag shoulder strap as he entered the vehicle. He turned to Snow and kept on his warm smile.

"How long do you wait by the Academy? It's pretty cold out now, are you fine with waiting?"

The other male turned on the engine and drove off with perfect ease. He had on black sunglasses and a small smile formed on his features.

"The cold doesn't matter to me. I can withstand it."

"Hmm living up to your name huh?" Hope teased and changed his attention to his shoulder bag rummaging around for something. He pulled out a small crystal keychain and held it in midair for Snow to see.

"Look what Alyssa made. She said it brings out my eyes. Does it?" The silver haired teen questioned his smile curious and sweet.

Snow glanced briefly at the teenager and then back at front.

"Yeah real nice…" He commented in a mutter.

The smaller male shrugged at his bodyguard's less enthusiastic response and sat in silence taking out his daily planner. He flipped through the pages becoming lost in thought.

He didn't fully get why he had to have a bodyguard at age 18. If he was around when Hope was 10 that would make more sense…but he came to the teenager four years ago.

His mom and dad wanted to keep him in safety, but really nothing terrible has happened to him ever in his life. Except that one time he accidently hit the wrong button in an experiment and damaged the whole room and it resulted in a half burned arm, but that's it.

Snow is…an amazing bodyguard. He's tall, strong, fit, and…intimidating? Hope supposed he was. But the two never really got acquainted than the usual pickups and drop offs at school, or when Hope went out with his friends Snow just stood there at guard.

Hope wanted to be friends with Snow if the older male was going to be with him until who knows how long.

"We're here." Snow broke in the silence.

Hope nodded and placed his planner away and stepped out. He waited for Snow to land the car in the parking lot.

"Hey Snow…I never asked, but why did you want to be a bodyguard?" The eighteen year old summoned out trying to see if maybe they could have some sort of bond. A bodyguard and their guarded should have a close bond right?

Snow slipped off his sunglasses showing his crystal blue eyes and walked forward to the apartment complex entrance.

"'Cause I wanted to make sure everyone I protect was protected. Whether they wanted it or not." He replied and allowed for Hope to enter the code to unlock the gate that led to the front door.

"I see. Do you have any family? Uh…romantic partners?" He asked walking inside his comfy home with the warm scent of vanilla and honey wafting through the house.

Snow gave cracked a smile for once after a while since Hope's seen it and shut the front door.

"Why so curious all of a sudden Hope?"

The teen smiled and placed his bag down.

"Well I guess since you are my bodyguard we should have a close relationship, like those drama sitcoms of where the girl has a bodyguard and they become close…of course we don't do the typical romance thing." He explained settling on the couch and brought up his knees.

Snow looked slightly surprised.

"So you want to be close to me?"

"Sure…I wouldn't mind having an older friend. Well I have some already…but an older male friend!" He said happily.

The blond smiled and sat next to Hope and rested his arms over his thighs as he leaned over thoughtful.

"Well it wouldn't hurt…what do you want to know?"

Hope gave a pause of silence thinking of questions.

Snow watched him in his wonder and inwardly wished he wasn't Hope's bodyguard.

He had nothing against the teenage boy, and he loved protecting him to no end, but he had something blocking him from fully committing to that job…

He is in love with the kid.

He fell for him age 14 and vowed to stay professional and never show a glimpse of his infatuation. He gave up everything back in his home. His girlfriend, his friends, his old life…

He wanted to be a bodyguard for Hope Estheim. When he first saw the teenage boy he was only 13 and with his mom attending the Bodhum firework's festival. Then he did everything to find out about the boy and once he saw Hope at age 14 he knew right then and there he fell in love.

His mom and dad didn't mind to him asking to be a bodyguard. They were always busy with their respective jobs, that they didn't want Hope to be lonely and unsafe.

So Snow did his all to be a bodyguard…with flaws.

"How old are you exactly?" Hope finally asked.

"Uh I believe I should be 25."

The younger teen nodded and smiled up at Snow. The blond felt utterly more in love. How could he pry on an innocent boy like this?

"Do you like the color blue? Or do you have a different favorite color?"

"I like blue, but I mostly like silver."

"Silver? I like lilac…That's…not to girly is it?"

Snow shook his head.

"Not at all, I think that would bring out your eyes more." He stopped when he realized what he said and wondered how Hope would react.

"Really?" Hope asked surprised and stood up to go into a room before coming out with his lilac moonstone necklace. It was gift from his mother.

"Hmm yeah it does…" He evaluated.

Snow grinned.

"Clothes too ya know."

Hope smiled.

"Noted. And…you never did answer my second question before we came in. Any family or girlfriends?"

"Family no…I'm an orphan…and I had a girlfriend back then about four years ago."

"Oh well I'm sure someone else will come into your life that you'll want to treasure."

Snow smiled a bit. _'Yeah you…' _He thought.

Hope sat back down and nudged Snow's shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie bodyguard?" His smile held humor.

"Yeah."

At the end of the movie Hope had fallen asleep on Snow's shoulder, his hands curled around the blond's arm as he breathed softly. Snow smiled down at the teen and ran a hand down the boy's cheek brushing back his hair and sighed.

"One day…" He whispered and closed his eyes as he felt Hope shift closer to his body.

One day he wouldn't just be a bodyguard to Hope. He would be more than that…

Because Hope wants to be close to him.

"One day what?" Hope murmured groaning slightly as he tightened his grip on Snow's arm.

"Nothing just muttering to myself…"

"Mmhmm…come on." He tugged at Snow's arms as he moved up.

"Come on where?" He asked standing up.

Hope rubbed his eyes and pointed to his bedroom.

"To sleep better on my bed…I don't want a sore neck." He yawned as he walked down the hallway.

Snow coughed awkwardly.

"Uh I don't think I should-,

"Its fine Snow…it's just sleeping…my parents won't question a thing and if they do I'll explain it. Simple as that…come on I'm tired."

Snow followed and gulped as he saw Hope kick off his boots and climb onto his bed wrapping himself in the comforter.

It took a moment before Snow collected himself and took off his shoes and went on the bed. He nearly took up the whole bed and he was extremely close to Hope. He could feel the other's body heat.

Hope smiled warmly at him and reached out to rest his head underneath Snow's chin and fit perfectly against the bigger male's body. His breaths became softer as he closed his eyes. Snow hesitantly wrapped his arm around Hope's waist and held him closely.

"We should cuddle often." Hope said in a whisper.

The older male didn't know if the teen was kidding or being serious.

He fought off the need to bring up Hope's face and lean down for a kiss. But it didn't help if Hope actually looked up to give Snow a warm smile. His eyes were content…peaceful.

"Hope…I-," He stopped and sighed shaking his head with a smile.

"Nevermind."

The silverette blinked in question.

"What? You can tell me…"

"It's nothing…don't worry."

"Well now I am going to worry because it's obviously not nothing…tell me Snow."

Snow placed a hand on Hope's head and stroked the silver strands.

"You might hate me if I did."

"Hate is a horrible word Snow, I won't hate you…"

"I'm pretty sure you will be disgusted…"

Hope sighed getting frustrated.

"Why don't you just tel-

Snow cut him off with a deep kiss on the teen's lips. The other male's eyes widen slightly at the touch but then he pushed Snow back to collect his wording.

"Snow…you…"

"I told you…"

Hope narrowed his eyes.

"You could've warned me! Why didn't you just say you liked me then dive in for the kiss? My first kiss was completely wasted by ambush."

Snow gave a puzzled look.

"Wait…you aren't disgusted? Or hate me? Or never want to see me again?"

Hope shook his head.

"No…I don't mind if you like me Snow…its quite charming…I mean…I sort of like you as well. But you seemed so…distant so I assumed you didn't like me as much." He murmured.

Snow smiled and brushed his lips against Hope's.

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

The teen nodded and smiled as he felt the pair of lips press down on his. His arms found their way out of the blanket and around Snow's neck as they continued to kiss.

He gave a small noise in the back of his throat, a pleased one, as their legs tangled with each other.

Through their kissing Snow ended up on top of Hope staring down at him.

"I think we should stop before we do something both of us are inexperienced for." He warned smiling at the flushed teen.

"Yeah…maybe, but…since you _are_ my bodyguard, you know how to protect me well…even that kind of _protection_." He teased with a smile eyes filled with happiness.

Snow raised a brow.

"You mean...condoms right?"

"No Snow I meant safety guards for my knees. Yes handsome one…It's fine, my mom and dad won't come home till 9. We have 4 hours."

"4 hours for one whole thing or…many rounds?"

"I don't know…but if you don't hurry I'll just fall asleep."

Snow chuckled and kissed Hope's lips once more.

"As if I'd let you tease me like that."

Hope laughed and pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Trust me…I can be the most teasing person in the world."


	5. Bubble Bath

**Prompt #5**

**A/N: This is not Snow x Hope romantically like Baking even if there was some K-i-s-s-i-n-g in that story. But these prompts also include them just as very close buddies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubble Bath<strong>

Lightning wished she never went past the bathroom because she just caught Snow and Hope in the bathtub naked. Well she supposed you had to be naked to take a bath, but it wasn't just a bath. It was a Bubble Bath!

She stomped her way to the living room of the shared home she had with her younger sister and stood in front of her crossing her arms.

Serah looked away from her fashion catalog and smiled.

"Yes sister?"

Lightning pointed to the bathroom's direction.

"What are those two doing in there? Your husband is in a bubble bath with a younger male!"

Serah nodded.

"Yeah I know… they have bubble baths once a week. What a nice friendship they have."

Lightning sighed and smacked her forehead.

"And you don't find that weird at all?"

Serah shook her head.

"Nope…"

Lightning decided she was going to go out for a drink.

Hope sunk further into the water making bubbles.

Snow raised a brow.

"What's got you all sulky?" He asked leaning against the wall closing his eyes.

Hope responded with more bubbles.

Snow opened one eye.

"Hope your 17, don't act like a child."

Hope rose up splashing water.

"I'm no child, if anyone's a child it's you! Ugh Vanille painted my nails again…" He pouted crossing his arms.

Snow laughed.

"Vanille's crazy as ever. I feel for you."

Hope rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence soaking in the warm water when Hope decided to scoop up some bubbles and place them on his head.

Snow poured some of the bath water over his head and gave a curious look at Hope.

The other shrugged.

"I'm just entertaining myself."

Snow then formed a grin.

Hope brought his knees up and tried to scoot back.

"No! No, no, no, NO. I know what you are thinking! Remember last time?"

Snow dismissed the comment.

"Oh come on you need some humor in your life."

Hope sighed.

"No I'm good. I'm full of humor today, in fact I think I've had enough so let's just relax and-

He was cut off as Snow splashed a wave of bubbles on him.

Hope sputtered his eyes closed and then he bit down on his teeth already angry.

"Okay fine you want a war! COME AND GET IT!"

Serah shook her head with a smile as she heard the bathroom get wrecked once again by the pair of idiots.

She wondered why they still took bubble baths if they were just going to have a bubble war.

Thank goodness Lightning wasn't here for their drunken bubble baths.

NOW that's more explicit and funny.


	6. Chocolate Love

**Prompt #6**

**A/N: Warnings! Contains some FFXIII-2 Spoilers but just on Characters. Not actual game storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Love<strong>

"Okay so someone decided it that it would be better to make Valentine's day a sort of secret Santa game."

Snow raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Is that certain someone a Miss Vanille?" He asked towards his petite fiancé.

Serah sat beside him and smiled.

"Maybe…Anyway everyone will drop their name in the red box in front of Lebreau's bar and later this evening we'll get to pick our certain someone. I guess it's a way for everyone to have a valentine whether its romantic intended or not. Pretty smart for Vanille."

Snow grinned.

"I'm all for it then. Let's go drop our names in it then."

Serah leaned her head on Snow's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Already did, now we just gotta wait till 7 pm."

"Can't wait." Was all Snow said.

* * *

><p>Hope sat cross legged on the floor in the large circle Vanille suggested for everyone to do as she bounced around with the red box decorated with pretty hearts and glitter.<p>

She just finished stopping at Lightning who, of course, had a scowl on her face.

Hope wasn't too…festive with Valentine's day. Not because he didn't have a girlfriend or anything…he just really liked chocolate and it seemed sort of lame to go buy some for himself on Valentine's week. Yeah that's why.

As he waited for his turn he looked over the group that placed their names in the box.

Fang: the ever so clever lady who really could beat up anyone who wronged her.

Lightning: she was a double Fang except she mostly despised Snow.

Vanille: the bubbly girl who was Hope's bestfriend.

Yuj: a fashionista with great advice. He was a really kind person.

Maqui: a Snow wanna-be, but has his moments of being a clumsy screw up.

Lebreau: the owner of her bar who dressed way revealing but had a humorous side to her

Gadot: Snow's close buddy and extremely athletic, and he tends to be very loud.

Noel: a new mysterious guy who was smart and sweet. He had a crush on Serah but Snow doesn't know that.

Serah: Snow's fiancé whom is Lightning's younger sister. She cares for Lightning and Snow. She is very kind.

Alyssa: a girl Hope's age who is smart and cute. She is new to Bodhum as well.

Yeul: a weird quiet silver haired girl. She comes from Vanille and Fang's hometown, but she's a bit nice sometimes.

Snow: the ever cheerful and 'hero' of Bodhum and to others. He's more oblivious to some serious things but he has a good heart.

Sazh: A nice older man with a funny bone. He's always with his Chocobo chick.

Hope wondered who'd get who.

He looked up as Vanille smiled down at him and he reached in scrambling the papers before pulling one out.

'Yeul'

He glanced up and Vanille and gave her a smile.

She went onto the other person.

He peeked a glance at Yeul and saw her twisting the stem of a flower into a ribbon her long straight hair falling down her face. She looked up at Hope and gave a tiny smile.

He folded the paper and shrugged.

He didn't mind giving her something for Valentine's Day. She seemed sweet and kind behind her weird demeanor.

Vanille, once finished going around the circle clapped her hands.

"Alright! Tomorrow is Valentine's day so give your special someone their gift!" She giggled.

* * *

><p>Hope searched through the candy store and looked over the edible flowers. They looked like glass, but they were actually quite bendable and there were a variety of flavors and colors.<p>

He chose a light pink blossomed rose and purchased it. Then he placed the rose in a clear plastic wrapping and into a small box.

He wondered where Yeul would be, but then he saw he on the rocks staring out at the seaside.

He smiled and walked over to her.

"Uh hi Yeul." He spoke softly.

She turned around and nodded.

"Hello Hope."

Her voice was always gentle and soft.

"Um I chose you so…Happy Valentine's Day." He presented the box to her.

She turned to face more direct in front of Hope and took the box.

She smiled.

"Thank you Hope."

He waited as she opened it up and revealed the candy.

"Interesting. I've never had one before. I shall savor each petal. Happy Valentine's Day to you too Hope." She replied before nibbling a rose petal.

He nodded and went off towards his home.

Whoever picked his name could find him here right?

As he was about to enter the small house he was stopped with a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with Snow who was a bit out of breath. He recollected himself and waved.

"Hiya Hope. What's up?"

Hope pointed to his front door.

"Going inside my home?"

Snow chuckled and nodded.

"Right. Uh anyway…Happy Valentine's Day!"

Hope smiled.

"Thank you."

He turned back to unlock his door when he was stopped again. He turned back to Snow.

"Is there somethin-

He was cut off when a heart shaped box was shoved in front of his face.

"For you. I picked your name and I knew you love chocolate to death so enjoy."

Hope flushed slightly at Snow knowing his guilty pleasure before opening the heart shapped box.

Inside was the most delicious chocolate shapped heart with a beautiful design carved and caramel inside the carvings. It was a thick chocolate heart feeling heavy in his hold. How much chocolate did this thing have?

He glanced up at Snow.

"Um Snow is there any filling inside this chocolate?"

Snow grinned crossing his arms.

"Yep. More milky chocolate kiddo!"

Hope looked down at the heart shaped chocolate before he reached out to hug Snow.

"Thanks Snow I really like this. Now watch me get fat because of this." He teased.

Snow chuckled and leaned down whispering to Hope.

"I wanna give you first taste."

The silver haired teen blushed.

"What?"

The older male laughed.

"I mean I wanna break off a piece and feed it to you. See your reaction. I tried my best searching for the most delicious chocolate."

Hope nodded slowly and watched as Snow broke off a piece and what he did next puzzled Hope. The blond placed the chocolate piece on his tongue and then swooped down to crush his lips against Hope's.

Many thoughts were racing through Hope's head, but oh god the chocolate was heaven. It melted right on contact as soon as Snow transferred it to his mouth. He savored the piece of chocolate as best as he could and then the kiss with Snow turned out to be a very heavy tongue war.

Seconds later…many seconds later Hope pulled away licking his lips.

"Um…what just…Uh Serah?" He emphasized.

Snow just winked and waved.

"Have a nice Valentine's day Hope. I sure did." He chuckled and walked off leaving Hope.

The teenager touched his lips and then glanced down at the chocolate. He knew it would be tremendously luscious to eat, but he had that lingering desire to eat it very slowly with Snow's tongue on his.

Ugh screw Valentine's Day.

It was surely a day of teasing.

He went inside his home to indulge in his chocolate love.


	7. Evil Pets

**Prompt#7**

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Pets<strong>

"What the fuck is that?" Snow exclaimed looking up at the giant monster.

Hope crossed his arms.

"What do you mean what is it? It's my new pet that arrived finally."

Snow casted a crazy look at Hope.

"Your new _pet_? Hope this looks like a cold blooded beast who will eat anyone, what type of creature is this?"

The silverette shrugged and flipped through his feral beast catalog.

"Oh I think it's an Amphisbaena." He stated as if it was nothing shocking.

Snow gave a double take.

"A WHAT? Hope these are not pets!" He looked up at the huge dragon like beast flapping its wings. The Amphisbaena swished its tail dangerously around Snow.

Hope smiled.

"I think she likes you."

Snow backed away.

"She? Great that makes her double prissy."

The creature screeched and lowered to the ground staring directly at Snow.

Hope petted it.

"She's nice…anyway I'm gonna go find Vanille, she loves Gran Pulse creatures." He walked off.

Snow wanted to stop Hope from leaving him with the Amphisbaena. He glanced at the thing and then let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm kinda dead meat right? I think I'll get a head start."

He ran off and soon the flying beast was on his tail.

Damn Hope and his new pet.


	8. Fairy

**Prompt #8**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy<strong>

Beautiful small mythological creatures were treasures to special people. These small mythological beings were called Fairies. Some can be very sweet and others can be very cruel, but nevertheless they all have one thing in common…

_A deep bond with their chosen one._

Fairies were beloved and rare creatures that had to be handled with love and patience. So to be a chosen one, you had to pass the qualifications. Not many passed for it was a difficult task, but once you did…you could chose the fairy toward your liking.

Snow Villiers had finally become a chosen one and was going to select his fairy to bond with for eternity.

To keep the fairies pure and protected they were coated in a crystal like shape and once touched by their connection they would wake up and stay with them.

He came into the cool atmospheric room and greeted Lightning. A guardian of the fairy room who had a short temper. She nodded in a stern expression before asking for his ID.

He showed it to her and she let him through the circular room of many floors.

As soon as he entered he came face to face with a light blue spirit. She had long hair and rare eyes. She floated in midair with a glittery dust trail. She smiled down at him.

"I am Etro, the maker of all these fairies. If you'd like a specific type of fairy please refer to me." She spoke in a loud yet gentle voice.

Snow nodded and searched around the first floor.

The fairies were under many different colors and names and element types. It also had the type of personality.

He glanced over at Etro who was standing there in midair with her content smile.

"Do you have a fairy that represents…innocence?"

She closed her eyes and the room around him turned pitch black as she moved her hands in a circular motion and a circle of fairies surrounded Snow.

"There are 30 fairies here that represent innocence." She informed.

"Do you prefer male, female or cross?"

Snow looked over them and then up at Etro.

"A fairy with a personality of pure love."

Etro closed her eyes and the fairies disappeared but two. She held one on each palm of her hand.

"The female is Serah Farron. A special fairy born from a human's heart. She has pure love and infinite innocence. The male is Hope Estheim. A boy born from a gentle flower of purity filled with wholesome love. Which do you choose?"

Snow stared at both creatures and then took a deep breath.

"The left one." He murmured.

She moved her hand in a small wave and the room came back to normal as she touched the ground taking a complete physical form. She handed the fairy to Snow as he carefully held it in his hand.

She did a small curtsy at Snow.

"May you and this fairy have a deep link of trust, love, and happiness."

* * *

><p>Snow walked out of the building into the light sun and once he reached the field he closed his eyes and focused his mind on the fairy in his hand. Soon enough the fairy emitted a glow of green and yellow as it came out of its crystal coating.<p>

The small fairy adjusted to the newfound sunlight and fluttered its clear wings with light yellow shading.

Snow smiled and allowed the fairy to rest on his shoulder.

"Hello Hope. My name is Snow."

The male fairy glanced up at him in wonder before fluttering his wings sending out small shimmers of silvery dust.

"Snow…." He murmured and he smiled cutely.

"Hi Snow. I'm Hope Estheim the Hope Fairy. I will bring you medical assistance, power enhancements, and can provide offensive as well. And if you wish I may be a substitute for any sexual needs. But in advance I am a virginal fairy as well." He informed flying around the tall blond.

Snow smiled running a finger over Hope's wings gently.

"I promise to take good care of our bond Hope."

The silver haired fairy nodded and kept a pace with Snow as they went back to his home.

Snow bonded with his Hope fairy everyday providing the small creature with everything he needed. They conversed, learned new powers together, and kept each other a heart filling company.

Hope sat down on the lotus flower Snow provided for him as his bed and fluttered his wings slowly as he watched his chosen one sleep. He emitted a glow of light blue as he flew over to Snow's side and rested on the male's chest.

He smiled in contentment at the warmth and shut his eyes as his wings folded comfortably and drifted to sleep.

Snow woke up to the sight of Hope on his chest sleeping. He didn't mind so and stayed in his position looking up at the ceiling. Moments later Hope made a tiny noise stretching his limbs and rose up flying over Snow's face and smiled.

"Good morning Snow." He spoke softly.

Snow sat up and stroked Hope's tiny wings. The fairy in response shuddered at the sensation. He loved when Snow did that. It sent a comforting vibe in him. His sea green eyes shined in happiness as he went over and placed a little peck on Snow's cheek.

The blond chuckled softly and got up to take a shower.

Hope flew over to the restroom entrance and floated in front of Snow.

"Um Snow…is it alright if I shared this shower…with you?"

Snow blinked in surprise but then shrugged.

"Sure why not?" He casually replied and entered the room.

Hope closed his eyes and a glow of blue surrounded him as he took a human form standing 5 feet tall. As a human he was about 14 or 15, but as a fairy he's much older.

He accustomed to the feel of hard surface before walking into the restroom and removing the loose garments he had on. Snow had already turned on the water and was already entering the shower.

Hope followed after and smiled up at Snow as the large pair of arms enveloped his small body frame. The warm water sprayed over his giving him a feeling of ease to be wrapped up in the arms of his bond.

"Snow…May I ask…"

Snow gave a hum in reply.

"Why have you not…asked for any sexual favors? Do you never feel the urge?" He whispered a bit shy to ask a bold question.

Snow laughed and stroked Hope's hair.

"Well 'cause I don't really need it. I mean if I did so I could just visit Lebreau." He said reaching for the shampoo and started to wash his hair.

Hope stood there losing the warmth and lowered his eyes.

"Oh…Lebreau who is that person? A female I suppose right?"

"Hmm? Oh a friend and yeah she's a female."

Hope nodded and started to wash his own hair ignoring the small pang in his heart.

When their shower finished Hope returned to his fairy form feeling quite refreshed and flew over Snow.

"Are you going out Snow?" He asked as he saw the other male slip on his boots.

The tall male stood up and nodded.

"Yeah just for a bit. I will be back soon enough. If you want you could join me."

Hope shook his head.

"It's alright I'll probably practice my new healing powers."

"Okay, I'll make sure to bring back your favorite flower nectar." He waved and left the home.

Hope lowered his wings and landed on the lotus flower feeling completely dejected. It wasn't necessary for a fairy to have any intimate contact with their chosen one, but it usually turned out that way since they stayed with them for eternity.

He couldn't help but feel a bit lonely for not being wanted that way and knew he wouldn't be since Snow had a female friend to tend to those urges.

Hope frowned and kicked a lotus petal in frustration. If only he knew a magic power to make him female…even if it lasted for a bit. He sighed and flew around the home unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>It was close to evening when Snow returned and Hope looked up from his tower of toothpicks with a smile. As he opened his mouth to greet the other he stopped when he noticed a girl in very beautiful clothing hanging off Snow's arm giggling. He had on a big grin as he leaned down and whispered something to her ear.<p>

Hope frowned a bit before returning to his tower and glanced over as Snow led the female to his bedroom shutting the door.

Hope wasn't stupid. He was knowledge in many things and learned more as he continued to grow in knowledge. He knew Snow was engaging in something intimate with that girl, Lebreau, perhaps.

His wings trembled uneasily as he heard the sounds from the bedroom. He wasn't suitable enough for Snow's desire. He might never be. But he knew not to be bothered by it. He had a deep connection with Snow. As long as Snow still kept it going…their bond…he would be fine.

The late night came as Snow emerged from his bedroom and found Hope looking outside the window at the glimmering moon.

"Hey…why are you still up?" He asked in a whisper.

Hope turned to him and instantly flew over to him and latched onto his shoulder.

"I couldn't fall asleep…" He muttered in response.

Snow smiled and picked up Hope and held him in his hand.

"I'm sorry for the noise…" He commented and headed over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He placed Hope on the counter and gulped some of the contents. He glanced over at Hope who kept his wings lowered. They didn't have its usual glow. And his skin looked very pale.

Snow wondered if his fairy was sick and crouched down so he was eyes level with Hope's body.

Hope felt Snow's gaze and failed to reach his chosen one's eyes. Something was wrong with him and to not meet his chosen one's eyes added to it.

Snow gently ran his finger over Hope's wings and looked in shock as Hope flinched and flew away to his lotus. (Hope has four lotuses around the home. This is his white one)

Snow didn't understand what was happening to Hope and vowed to ask Etro tomorrow morning.

"Goodnight Hope…" He murmured and went back to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lebreau left Snow's home with a quick kiss to Snow's lips before doing so. The blonde turned over to Hope who was sleeping on his lotus. He walked over to the flower and touched Hope's head.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead…wake up."

Hope shifted and spread his fairy wings as he glanced up at Snow.

"I'm awake…"

"That's good. Hey I'm going to head over to Etro and ask her something…do you want to come as well?"

Hope shook his head.

"No it's alright…"

Snow frowned a bit before nodding.

"I'll be back in a bit."

He left the house and Hope sighed curling up once more and closing his eyes. He knew what was wrong now…

He fell in love with Snow and that's forbidden unless the chosen one fell for him first then it was his choice to allow those feelings and make their bond infinite. He would slowly disappear if he continued to love Snow without Etro's consent and Snow's acceptance.

He let out small crystal tears.

* * *

><p>Snow stood in front of Etro confused.<p>

"What do you mean our bond is disappearing?"

She had a troubled expression.

"Hope has falling for you first. It's forbidden for a fairy to fall for their chosen one unless you do so first. Hope has to have my consent which would be acceptable, but I cannot do that for you do not love him back." She explained.

Snow frowned and looked down.

"I see. And what if I do accept his feelings and…love him back?"

She smiled sadly.

"I am afraid your feelings need to be pure. If you try to fall in love because of pity, sadness, or to give aid it will not work. I suggest you bring back Hope here so I can erase his memories of you and keep him as an eternal crystal and a few days later you many choose another fairy."

Snow shook his head.

"I-I can't bring him back. I choose him."

"Yes you did, but you didn't have any full intention of loving him for an infinite bond. Am I correct? That is why you chose a male fairy instead because you knew you wouldn't. Which is fine, but you have to be careful of the fairy you choose. You wanted a pure love fairy, and Hope is a pure love fairy who someday wishes for that. And since you choose him he would want that from you."

Snow clenched his fists and nodded.

"I understand. I'll…bring him back."

Etro nodded.

"Of course. You may take your time, but do not take more than a month."

* * *

><p>He walked out of the place and headed back home. As he opened his door he saw Hope in his human form watering the plants. He looked up at Snow and smiled in greeting.<p>

"Welcome back Snow." He spoke.

Snow noticed the pale color in Hope's skin and the slight tremble in his fingers. He was becoming unstable with heartbreak. He sighed.

"Hope…we uh need to talk."

Hope smiled sadly.

"Don't…I know already. Our bond might be weakening but I can still gather your thoughts. When do you wish for me to go back?" He whispered stopping his task.

Snow sat down on the couch.

"Hope…I'm sorry I can't-

The other shook his head.

"No…I should be sorry. I failed as your chosen fairy. I…should have known better than to fall for you."

Snow stood up.

"You did not fail Hope! You are…the greatest fairy okay? I do love you, but…it's not that strong."

The teenager nodded lowering his eyes.

"I understand…um. Do you want something to eat?" He asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Aren't you sad Hope? Don't you just want to scream at me as well?"

Hope turned to Snow and bit his lip.

"I am sad Snow. I'm crying and screaming inside, but there is nothing I can do. Let's not worry about this…soon you'll have a different fairy. One whom you might love if it's female, or maybe another male who won't fall for you, but for now I shall make you something to eat."

Snow sat down once more and crossed his arms.

"I want you to know I won't be choosing another fairy. I don't want to take you back either…but I wouldn't want you to disappear Hope."

Hope stood in front of the fridge eyes closed as the small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know Snow…I know."

The night came down on both males as they rested in Snow's bed. Hope was back in his fairy form and lying on Snow's chest.

The blond stroked Hope's wings and smiled a bit at the slight glow emitting from the wings.

Hope crawled over to Snow's neck and nestled there closing his eyes.

Snow felted the small trembled coming from Hope and couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. He had a month. He could do it. He will do it.

The following days Snow spent as much time as he could with Hope learning more techniques and skills, looking over the flowers, playing small puzzles, and creating new foods. Hope had more color in his skin as Snow also saw Hope's wings return to its light yellow glow. He also noticed Hope's wings growing slight larger and Hope as well.

He took showers almost every day with Hope and had bubble bath wars here and there.

One day Snow surprised Hope with a small kiss on the younger teen's lips and only gave a teasing smile to Hope's question.

It wasn't until two days before the month ended that Snow asked Hope to do something for him.

Hope floated in front of Snow his wings flapping rapidly to keep his body still in the same position.

"Yes Snow?"

"Turn into your human form."

Hope followed the simple command and stood. Snow took note of Hope's sharpened features and height growth. Only two inches, but it was still something.

"Hope tonight…may I ask to have your body?"

Hope glanced down at the floor with a small smile. He gave a shy nod.

"Yes…you may…" He whispered and went over to Snow and climbed over his lap and wrapped his arms around the older man shivering at the touch Snow's lips did on his neck.

Snow never had sex with a male, but with Hope he just went with his heart and did what he had promised to the fairy months ago. To take care of their bond.

He stared down at Hope as he caught his breath. The other male was breathing heavily as he parted his lips and gave out a lewd moan when Snow swooped down to kiss over his neck lavishly.

It seemed like a long night of claiming the boy's innocence, but Snow knew he had fallen for Hope right then and there. And Etro must have felt the deep connection for the two days after Hope stayed alive and not a crystal.

Hope fluttered his evolved wings and flew around Snow's head.

The blond laughed as Hope landed on his hair and curled atop of the mess of hair.

"You seem very happy today Hope, how come?"

Hope flew in front of Snow and in a split second changed into his human seventeen year old form and wrapped his arms around Snow.

"Because I am with the one I love." He said smiling.

Snow smiled back and kissed the male in a loving kiss.

Their bond was infinite and nothing would change that.

Nothing.


	9. Family

**Prompt #9**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

The heart monitor beeped normally, the heart monitor beeped loud and long.

An expression of anguish appeared on the male's face as the love of his life slipped away.

He was deaf to the rest of the commotion.

Everything was a blur to him until a cold slap hit him back to reality.

Angry tears were in his face as the pink haired woman hissed out,

"Snap out of it! You have a child that needs a father."

Snow stared down at his newborn daughter. The slap Lightning did on him stung for a bit, but the pain eased him. He couldn't take it in.

It was all so sudden.

Serah giving childbirth. Serah having tears but smiling because she was going to have a family. _Serah dying soon after._

He bit down shutting his eyes as he let the tremble of sobs take over him.

He lost his Serah.

* * *

><p>To put it quite frankly, Lightning was getting tired of Snow's depressive mood.<p>

He never moved from the bedroom, she had to watch over his daughter, her niece, whom had no given name yet. Snow was too busy hung up on Serah's death.

Yes Lightning missed her terribly, and she wanted to scream at the world, but she knew she had to pull through and watch over the big guy she left behind and her child.

A child growing up without their mother is like growing up with only half a life. They would be incomplete.

So the pink haired woman took it upon her to bring someone who would take Snow out of his slump.

And that someone was in the form of a 20 year old male who didn't let anything take him down.

The small child was currently asleep in her respective crib and Lightning was reading a magazine when the intercom beeped. She set down her mug and stood up straightening her skirt. She walked with her usual proud stride and slid open the door.

She came face to face with an old friend whom she hadn't seen for the past 5 years. His facial structure was more developed and his hair fell slightly more flat to his shoulders. His eyes were the same except for his color much brighter.

He had on a calm yet serious expression.

She nodded.

"Long time no see."

He nodded.

"Likewise." He spoke in a deeper octave and she stepped aside to let him in. He picked up his two suitcases and stepped inside.

He bent down to place his items to the side and then looked around the interior of the home. He crossed his arms.

"How is he?" He asked.

Lightning sighed as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Honestly? He's a huge freaking mess. His bedroom is a mess, he hardly eats, and well he's usually quiet. He hasn't even held his own daughter…nor does she have a proper name."

A small sigh escaped the male's lips before he brushed his silver strands away.

"Alright then, leave it to me. You've done your fair share Light." He stated.

She nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Hope." She whispered. She walked out of the home. She knew it was a bit selfish to bring out Hope from his current science department, but he was third closest to Snow. Besides, Hope needed a new environment too, and he'd be a good influence on the blond. She hoped so.

* * *

><p>Hope stood there in the middle of the entrance way and placed a hand on his head.<p>

This was not going to be easy.

A small cry erupted in the next door room and he sighed.

Definitely not easy, he confirmed.

He walked over to the source of the cries and saw the small baby wrapped in her lavender blanket. He leaned over the crib and reached her small frame before scooping her up with care and held her comfortably.

He rocked her gently as he made his way to the kitchen. She was still crying but not as loud as before. Soon she calmed down, but still had small sniffles.

He shifted her position so he could get a better glance at the baby. She had those beautiful blue eyes and light skin. The faint color of blond hair on her head was visible. He smiled and playfully poked her nose.

"Hello, my name is Hope and I'll be your new caretaker for now." He whispered. She had her eyes closed and breathing softly. He held her on one arm looking for the formula to make the bottle.

He mentally slapped himself and turned around to the counter and pressed in the formula code and soon a machine appeared out of the counter and started making the bottle.

He's been working at a science department and yet he still forgot about the advanced technology.

After he put the baby girl asleep again he decided to tidy up a bit and place his belongings in an empty room. He passed by the bedroom he knew Snow was in.

He rolled his eyes at the older man's mood. He needed to overcome this in a better way, not sit around in the mass of blankets and darkness.

He opened the door and turned on the light.

He frowned at Snow who was just sitting on the neatly made bed looking out the curtained window. He had a photo frame of Serah in his hands.

"I know they say a picture lasts longer, but not life. Come on get up big guy you need light, food, and a better atmosphere. I'm not going to watch over your daughter with your depressive attitude." Hope spoke out.

Snow glanced over at the twenty year old and sighed.

"What are you doing here kid?"

Hope scoffed.

"Kid? I would say you are the one being a kid by sitting around here all his life."

Snow curled his fist and stood up.

"I just lost my wife!"

Hope crossed his arms and equally yelled back.

"I lost my mother years ago Snow! And I miss her, but life moves on. You need to stop moping and start doing something!"

Snow stood in silence as he gripped the photo frame.

"I can't."

Hope softened his hard expression and muttered.

"Can't or won't? It sounds more like an excuse Snow; you need to be there for your daughter."

The taller male placed the photo on the bed.

"Haven't I just ruined it already? Where is there to start?"

Hope leaned against the doorframe.

"How about a name for her? That's something. Lightning might have been more concerned about your daughter and gave up on you, but I'm not giving up on either of you two so start making a change." He stated and walked away.

He unpacked his things and settled into his room. The baby hadn't woken up with the small yelling, so it was fine for now.

He removed his teal blue tie and the uniform he has on. He slipped into a more comfortable outfit; a gray sleeved shirt and navy shorts.

He stepped outside the room and saw Snow looking down at his child.

Hope stood next to him and whispered.

"Thought of a name yet big guy?"

Snow failed to bring out a full smile, but it was something. He nodded.

"Narella." He muttered.

Hope smiled and patted the blond's shoulder.

"See wasn't so hard huh? Come on let make something to eat, you need more vitamins."

And that's how Hope Estheim came into Snow's path of recovery.

* * *

><p>Hope was a massive help to Snow when it came to taking care of Narella. She cried a lot and got sick often. The first time she got sick, Snow nearly had a meltdown and barged into every medical center in curses.<p>

Hope was the calmer of the two who made sure the father and daughter had everything in order.

He cleaned sometimes, he cooked meals with Snow, and basically he was just like a nanny around the home.

Snow was currently reading a children's book to his one year old daughter. She had formed her locks of blonde hair looking like the mother yet with the father's hair color. Her first birthday was celebrated with joy and Hope had the chance to rest that day.

He never had a full day's rest because of Narella, but he still held that love for her.

As he read to his daughter he briefly glanced at Hope who was hitting the books and working on papers. He had to catch up with his department since he's head of it.

"Hey do you want something to eat or drink? You've been working for 2 hours straight already." Snow asked noting that his daughter had fallen asleep in his hold.

Hope dropped his pen and pushed his chair back.

"Yeah…that'd be nice."

Snow picked up Narella and placed her in her large crib and busied himself in the kitchen making a later lunch for Hope.

The 20 year old watched with a brief smile and in interest as Snow cooked up a healthy yet tasty meal. Hope was impressed with Snow's hidden culinary talents and appreciated the different meals he whipped up. Hope had a bit of experience in cooking as well, but not as well as the older male.

Snow finished thirty minutes later and placed the dish and a cup of water in front of Hope.

"There ya go. Enjoy."

Hope thanked him and ate quietly writing down small notes here and there.

Snow watched fondly with a pleased smile and glanced at his sleeping daughter. He was truly grateful for everything and he had to thank Lightning for asking Hope to come out of his way to help him in his huge slump and taking care of his daughter.

He wondered if things would continue to change.

He found that out one late evening when Narella was still up and playing with her girly toys. She giggled to herself as Hope read a large text book about Mechanics and Science and Technology and whatnot. Snow didn't seem too interested in that big book.

It happened unexpectedly and Narella had turned her attention away from her toys and blurted out as she grasped Hope's leg.

"Momee!"

Snow stopped his task on fixing one of his necklace chains and turned to his daughter.

Hope blinked as he took in the sudden outburst and closed his book. He glanced at Snow.

"Did she…?"

Snow shrugged.

"Sounded like 'Mommy' to me." He muttered and fought that burning in his chest and happiness in his body as his own daughter called Hope 'mommy.'

Snow would have to admit somewhere along the line he started to notice Hope a lot more than he normally would have. He loved they way Hope would read (very complex ones) to Narella, or show her how to do puzzles. He especially melted at the sight of Hope putting Narella to sleep. The way he held her gently in his arms and gave a contented and adoring expression at the toddler. It was as if he was the mother himself.

A bit of guilt formed inside Snow whenever he had those thoughts, seeing as he was married to Serah and was happy to have started the path for a family. But she was gone now and he just didn't think he'd fall for anyone else.

Well that changed.

Hope patted Narella head and pointed at himself.

"I'm mommy?" He asked.

Narella just giggled and ran off.

Hope shook his head with an amused smile and returned to his textbook. He felt Snow's gaze and turned to look at him.

"What?" He questioned.

Snow shook his head and continued his task.

"Nothing…just wondering if I should start calling you 'mommy' as well…"

Hope blushed slightly and rested on his propped arm his cheek on the knuckles of his hand.

"Don't push it." He joked and they had a regular night after that scene.

* * *

><p>Hope yawned as he placed down Narella onto the tiny bed Snow built for her. She was already two years old with beautiful blond hair and light silver blue eyes.<p>

Snow leaned against the doorframe arms crossed.

"Hope." He called softly.

Hope turned to him and swept his hair to the side.

"Yeah?"

Snow sighed.

"If you want you can head back to your science research department. I've kept you here for two and a half years already. I don't want to be keeping you away if it hurts your career."

The silverette walked out of the room and faced Snow.

"Kicking me out already?" He teased.

Snow shook his head.

"No, just concerned about your well being as well. You've been everything here and I really have to thank you."

Hope smiled.

"It's no problem. I have to admit I grew attached to her. Maybe I should start looking for a future wife and plan a family." He announced in light humor.

Snow curled his fists. The thought of Hope getting married and having his own family made him a bit jealous. He was happy with Hope and his daughter. His own personal family.

"Snow?" Hope called out gently.

Snow looked at Hope decided it was now or never. He needed to take a chance, a _risk_, if he wanted to get somewhere.

He reached out and pinned one hand on the wall hovering over Hope and leaned down to place a sweet and passionate kiss on the silver haired's lips.

Hope's eyes widen in slight surprise before he accepted the heartwarming kiss. He wrapped his arms around Snow's neck and enjoyed the deep liplock. He was glad Snow finally took initiative. He had noticed the blonde's lingering stares and wondered if the guy had a thing for him.

He didn't mind that much.

And now he was happy for this moment.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because dark blue roses aren't attractive. I like ivory colored ones." Hope commented as he flipped through the flower catalog.

Snow sighed and scratched out that idea on his notepad.

"Hope the flowers won't last that long. Just enough for the ceremony."

Hope closed the catalog and glanced over at Snow.

"Fine dark roses, but…with a hint of ivory shimmer or glow."

Snow kissed Hope's lips briefly and grinned.

"Deal future wife."

Hope smacked him with the catalog and went towards Narella to see what she was up to.

The 3 year old smiled happily and showed her puzzle.

"Look Mommy!"

Hope smiled and knelt down to praise her.

"It's real good." He said.

Snow watched with a smile and then looked out the window. He wondered if that saying 'Things happen for a reason' came down to this. An adorable daughter and a handsome yet cute fiancé.

He still held Serah in his heart, but he knew it relied on Hope at this moment.

A family he truly loves was his life right now.

And he'd want to keep it that way for a long time.


	10. First Kiss

**Prompt#10**

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss<strong>

I still haven't had my first kiss….and I'm already 19. I know crazy to hear coming from a _male_, but…it's true unfortunately. I've never been an expert in the dating department, maybe because I was always busy into my studies and the only girl best friend I had moved to a boarding school, that I never had a girlfriend.

I guess I just need to take charge and find someone…anyone.

Of course it's never that easy and I end up falling for someone unattainable. This person is already taken, like a committed taken, they are engaged I would know because this girl named Vanille who loves gossip told me when I was staring at them.

Oh yeah…Vanille. I would like her and maybe consider her to be someone I'd like to date, but she's lesbian. That's nice to know three days after I try to kiss her, so no first kiss there.

Then I fell for this person. A guy named Snow Villiers.

Yeah a guy…I mean it's not that bad. Except for that fact he's popular, attractive looking, a lot of girls and some guys have crushes on him, and well he's _engaged_.

I've been the smarter one and just stayed hidden keeping my profound crush secret. Even Vanille doesn't know.

I just sometimes wish and wonder if I could have my first kiss with him. The feeling of his lips on mine as he breathes in my scent and just allows me to melt within his strong looking arms and…

I sighed out loud closing my book. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I kept thinking of Snow. I leaned back in my chair and looked around the library. Snow worked here, well mostly helped out, around Eden University and he's always been popular.

He probably was like that in high school, but of course he settled for Serah Farron.

Vanille told me Serah's background history. The bubbly girl knew Serah back in high school. Serah is just the perfect sugar-coated girl you could meet. She was calm, pretty, nice, fair, humorous, and ambitious…

I stood up and picked up the book I previously was into and walked to the bookshelf to place it back where it belonged. I held it against my chest as I stopped midway down the aisle.

Snow stood there placing books back into their respective area and I clenched my nails on the book. I've never spoken to him nor be so close to him or anything that dealt with his being except just ogle at him from a distance.

I chewed on the inside of my gum and decided to just stand my ground and calmly put the book away before hurrying off.

Simple as that.

I took a step forward and checked the book's number and glanced at the number listing on the book shelf. I mentally cursed as I realized the spot where my book is supposed to go was right next to Snow.

I took a deep breath and ignored Snow putting the book back. Okay so maybe I couldn't ignore him. I briefly glanced at him and saw the headphones in his ears and his content smile as he placed each book away.

I didn't know I was staring until he look at me back and pulled out an earphone.

"Do you need a book?" He asked and I lost my voice all of a sudden.

He was talking to me.

Ugh damn it Hope you love struck fool, say something.

"Uh…I- umm…N-No." I gave a slightly shake of the head and turned around.

Snow shrugged and placed back the earphone when I had turned to look at him and then I decided to just leave the library.

I shivered as the wind picked up and I look up at the night sky. Classes were longer than usual on weekends, so I was heading back to the dormitory. I heard the slight giggle to the side of me and I turned to the source of the noise.

There stood Serah and Snow against the tree. Snow was leaning over Serah's frame as he grinned at her and she smiled back. I bit my lip and looked away once they went in for a romantic kiss.

I wasn't going to have my first kiss with Snow, so why did I still crush on him?

I needed to find someone soon.

I continued on my way hoping.

I was back at library as usual since I have no life…Well I just have nothing to do. I sat against the bookshelf with a pile of books around me in a circle as I flipped through them absentmindedly.

I yawned shortly and tossed it to the side.

"Well ow." A voice stated and my eyes widen as I turned to the side to see Snow rubbing his side of the head and bent down to pick up the thrown book.

I stood up and apologized.

"Uh sorry, I was kinda being careless there." I muttered looking down.

Snow passed the book to me.

"It's fine, oh wow seems you are having quite the study session." He commented looking over my circle of books.

I glanced back and smiled a bit.

"Yeah…just killing time." I gently placed the book down and sat down. Snow placed his hands on his hips and stared at me.

"Where have I seen you before?" He asked.

I organized the books into stacks of three and avoid his gaze.

"Uh I don't know…here I guess? I'm always here…" I replied. I was quite surprised I wasn't stuttering that much or being so nervous, although I'm just about to melt and lose my voice soon or do something stupid.

Snow nodded.

"I guess so. Hey can I ask something? I need a bit of advice and you seem like a smart guy. Oh I'm Snow by the way." He announced and sat down next to me.

I stiffened a bit at the close proximity but reassured myself to keep cool.

"Um sure…" I responded softly.

He leaned back and stared up at the bookshelf.

"I have a fiancé, Serah's her name, and well sometimes I feel as if she doesn't like me anymore. There's this new guy and he's just…mysterious and charming and I'm not one to get jealous or anything, but…I want to show her that I'm so much better than that dude." He explained.

I frowned slightly and stared down.

"I- uh…Well I could say talk it out with her or…take her out on a very special date, but…it's hard to give advice when I've never dated anyone." I whispered.

Snow glanced at me.

"For real? You've never dated anyone?"

I shook my head.

"I haven't even…" I stopped and sighed, "I haven't even had my first kiss…and that's stupid and embarrassing." I muttered.

"No it's not." Snow said soon after looking at me. I held my gaze feeling completely pulled in.

"It's not stupid or embarrassing, teenagers these days make it seem like a race. They have their first girlfriend-boyfriend, first kiss, and first time, at such a young age. Don't worry Hope; you'll get your time soon." He said with a smile.

My heart raced.

"How do you know my name?" I murmured.

He grinned.

"It says 'Hope' on your glove." He pointed down.

I looked down at my left had where my name was embroidered into the glove. Vanille's gift for Christmas.

"Oh right…" I laughed a bit. I smiled looking down.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Snow leaned over and kissed my cheek.

My face flushed with heat and I touched my cheek looking over at him. He had on a big smile.

"Wha-?"

He stood up.

"Your first kiss doesn't have to be on the lips ya know. Of course that'd be much more meaningful, but a first kiss is a _first_ kiss. A cheek counts too." He explained and sighed stretching his arms.

I bit my lip and glanced to the side.

"I see…uh well I'm glad it was you." I froze and cursed inside. I stood up and reached down to pick up the many books and put them away with shaking hands.

Snow stood there watching me before coming behind me and grabbing some of the books.

"I'll help you." He stated and I viewed at the corner of my as he placed them away and then turned to me with a smile.

I averted my eyes and took out my cell. I closed it and nodded.

"Uh…well nice to talk to you…Snow. Um see you later I guess." I turned around walked away.

"Hold on." Snow cut in grabbing my wrist.

I looked into his eyes.

He searched mine before muttering.

"You need something more meaningful and it can be our secret okay?"

I was about to ask what when I felt his lips touch mine.

My heart thumped against my chest wildly and my eyes were filled with surprise.

Snow Villiers is kissing me… In the library where someone could just walk by and see.

I needed to savor this moment before it ended for good. I clenched his arm and kissed back closing my eyes. I felt him push me against the bookshelf as he explored my mouth even more.

It was supposed to be a kiss. Just a sweet simple kiss, but it became heated. He let go of my wrist and pinned both arms against the book shelf as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down further for a deeper kiss.

I let out a sigh of breath as he moved back his lips lingering on my gently and then he opened his eyes looking at me.

I stared at him out of breath knowing full well how flushed I looked. How in love I am…

He rested his forehead against mine.

"Now that's true first kiss huh?" He chuckled.

I smiled nodding and gulping. This didn't seem real, but it is.

He brushed my hair to side and rubbed his thumb against my lips and swooped down for a second short kiss and finally moved back.

"I think we better cool down before something inevitable occurs." He joked lightly and I touched my lips looking down.

"Yeah." I looked back at him as he sighed running a hand through his hair and smiled sadly at me.

"You are a great person Hope and soon you'll-

"Find that special someone…yeah I know." I smiled at him and moved away from the book shelf.

"I'll see you later Snow…thank you so much." I whispered and walked away.

I didn't turn to see if he was looking at me leave. I didn't turn because I didn't want to hurt myself any further.

I got what I wanted.

My first kiss with Snow.

I smiled to myself and touched my lips.

I may never have him as a boyfriend, but we shared something special and I'll treasure that moment we had.


	11. Desires

**Prompt #11**

**Sequel or Continuation from First Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Desires<strong>

Lately…I've been noticing a certain someone more than usual and that's _not_ supposed to happen seeing as I'm getting married in three months. I hadn't gone over the idea as to why I kissed that guy named Hope in the library back then.

Was it for pity? Or something else?

I sort knew he liked me, but he never made a move so I just guessed it was a puppy crush.

And then we kissed. _I _kissed him first…and the second time. And that just wasn't a simple friendly kiss either. I literally pinned him to the bookshelf and had my way with his soft and beautiful lips. He enjoyed it too.

I gave him his first kiss and I realized….I wanted more.

Serah was my one, my everything. I love her with my whole self being, but…every time now whenever I see Hope, I can't help but let my eyes linger on his body. His eyes, his lips, his face, his body, his expressions, his _smile._ Oh…his smile.

If someone could give the award for one of the most loving and pure smiles; he'd win.

"Snow?" Serah called out as I snapped back to reality.

I smiled down at her.

"Yeah babe?"

She smiled.

"Just making sure your back in real time. Something wrong?"

I shook my head and enveloped her in an embrace.

"Nah, just excited as our wedding date comes around the corner."

She giggled.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Hi Hope."<p>

I called out to the younger male. He was in the library as usual reading away and writing down notes.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Snow, helping out here again?"

"Just wandering around…studying hard?"

He sighed nodding.

"Yeah. I got a major exam. I'm here studying with my friend Alyssa." He pointed to the blonde girl next to him. I barely even noticed her there.

She looked up and smiled in return.

"Hello." She greeted.

I didn't know who this Alyssa person is, but I saw the way her and Hope were pretty close and comfortable with each other. For some reason I didn't like that.

"Oh I see. Well nice to meet you Alyssa…Hope I'll see you sometime." I waved walking away.

Why did I have an uneasy feeling inside me? I couldn't be jealous right?

I glanced back at the pair and felt a deep anger rising as Hope laughed and bumped shoulder's with the short haired blond. Yeah…I was jealous.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk?" Hope asked meeting me outside the University grounds. He sat down on the stone bench smiling.<p>

He's so beautiful.

Why hadn't I met him before?

Oh yeah he's way younger…and I met Serah first. I shouldn't be having thoughts like that. I don't regret meeting Serah and falling in love with her.

"Hope…I gotta say something." I began as I sat next to him.

I noticed his breath hitch but he didn't move away. Did he…still like me?

"Yeah?"

I placed a hand on his leg. He looked down then at me. His expression confused, his eyes searching mine.

"I'm sorry if this comes off wrong, but…I have the urge…no…I've been having the desire to kiss you. For a long time since back then in the library."

He did a visible gulp as he averted his eyes.

"Oh." He said voice cracking. He smiled sadly.

"I…I can't. Because…I'm…Alyssa is my girlfriend." He confessed.

I should've known. Why am I stupid? I needed to focus of my fiancé. Just like Hope is thinking of his girlfriend. I sighed and removed my hand.

"Hey it's okay. I really was in the wrong to come out with it. Uh…let's just forget about-

"But I still love you…" He whispered eyes staring at the ground.

I wrapped an arm around his frame and brought his head to my chest.

"Yeah…maybe I do too."

I rubbed Hope's shoulders to sooth his sobs. He felt bad. I felt bad. We let our emotions collide and this is the result.

He turned his body to face mine and buried his face into my bare chest. His leg wrapped over mine.

"I wish I didn't ruin your relationship-

I hushed him and kissed his head.

"You didn't ruin anything Hope." He didn't…

I brought the blanket over our naked bodies as he snuggled closer with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for Hope."

Hope was silent for a moment. He had his eyes closed and for a second I thought he fell asleep.

"My first kiss…I could never forget and I….I still loved you a lot too. This…You don't know how happy this moment here…made me feel. My heart is still racing."

I chuckled softly and stroked his back, my fingers running up and down his spine.

"Well you must know how happy I am right now." I replied.

He smiled and looked up at me. I gave him a loving kiss and he pulled away in a blissful breath.

"I hope we can be together in the future." He murmured.

I held him tightly.

"It's my full desire to make you happy." I whispered and with that we fell asleep.


	12. Flowers

**Prompt#15**

**A/N: My love for flowers comes in. I researched every single one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers<strong>

Hope Estheim is a cute kid to be honest. I met him at the park with his mother who happened to be my old teacher.

I picked a yellow carnation from the field of flowers and placed in the ten year olds hair. He glanced up and touched it with his finger tips.

He stared at my blue eyes curiously.

"The flower means cheerful, and you seem like a cheerful kid, keep that in mind." I said with a grin and he nodded with an equal smile.

* * *

><p>The next run in I had with Hope was when I was helping my girlfriend with a flower arrangement and the ten year old stepped in the flower shop looking around.<p>

I knelt down and smiled at him.

"Whatcha looking for kiddo?" I asked.

He frowned.

"I don't know." He murmured.

I leaned over and pulled out a daisy and placed it in his hair then patted his shoulder.

"There you can have that for free." I stood up.

He looked up at me.

"Um…what does it mean?"

I paused and then grinned.

"Innocence, like your innocent cute face."

He smiled brightly and nodded leaving the flower shop. My girlfriend giggled at me and I rolled my eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>I saw an eleven year old Hope come walking down the sidewalk holding his school bag smiling as usual. I had a box of my ex-girlfriends junk and stopped him.<p>

"Hey Hope!"

He gave me a nod.

"Hi Snow."

I glanced down at the box and then looked around for something. I pulled out a Ginger flower and placed it in his hair.

He blinked expectantly.

"It means proud. Be proud of the hope you are okay?" I asked and stated at the same time.

He saluted me.

"Of course Snow!"

* * *

><p>Nora invited me for lunch at the café and Hope tagged along. He was swinging his legs back and forth scribbling on the kids menu.<p>

I reached into my pocket and leaned over the table to place the Iris into his hair.

He looked up and touched the iris. Nora watched with a smile as Hope giggled.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"It means inspiration. You are inspiration for many."

He nodded and continued scribbling. Nora announced out loud,

"Hope your birthday is next week right?"

He nodded.

She looked over at me.

"Would you like to celebrate with us?" She asked.

I leaned back in the seat and shrugged.

"Yeah I don't mind."

* * *

><p>I picked up Hope from school a day before his birthday and slipped Hibiscus into his hair. He smiled holding my hand as we walked the sidewalk to his apartment complex.<p>

"What does this flower mean Snow?"

I whispered looking at the clear blue sky.

"Delicate beauty."

He looked up at me.

"I'm a delicate beauty?" He questioned.

I looked down at him.

"Of course, you are beautiful. At least I think so."

He gave a happy smile.

"I like that." He murmured.

* * *

><p>On Hope's 12th birthday after he unwrapped each gift he was given I revealed to him a pink rose and he stared at me.<p>

"This means friendship. I wish to become real good friends with you, will you accept?"

He nodded happily and allowed me to place the flower in his hair. I smiled at hiss radiant aura and patted his head.

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>Hope read a book to me about a lonely cat. He drifted to sleep the book still in his hands.<p>

I smiled warmly at him and pulled out a pansy from my pocket and placed it in his hair.

I whispered against his ear.

"This means loving thoughts, my loving thoughts just for you." I kissed his ear and didn't notice his parents watching from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I went back to Bodhum, my hometown, for a while to get in touch with my old friends and met a Serah Farron. She was sweet, nice, and beautiful. I asked her to marry me.<p>

When the annual fireworks exploded over the sky I noticed that familiar silver hair and went up to the boy.

He stood there laughing with his mother and he eyes having a happy light in them, his smile content.

He spoke something to his mother and then went through the crowd of people closer towards me and once he saw me he stopped.

Hope Estheim looked a bit older and he stared at me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Hope. Long time no see huh?"

He frowned and walked off.

I turned to his retreating form and sighed. Yeah I would guess two years of absence from his life would leave bitter grounds. I glanced at the patch of flowers at the corner of my eyes and smiled.

I picked up the flower and caught up to him. I covered his eyes with one of my hands and slipped in the white tulip on his hair and moved away.

He turned to yell at me when he felt the tulip and touched it.

I smiled.

"It means forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"

He bit down on his lip in an adorable way and then nodded. I wrapped my arms around him as he returned it with equal strength.

* * *

><p>I saw Hope again when he turned 15 and he looked even more beautiful. I was of course engaged to Serah and shouldn't be thinking of the boy like that, but I couldn't help it.<p>

I sat with him outside his apartment complex and tied three flowers into a bracelet and placed it on his wrist.

He smiled looking at me.

"So what are these meanings?"

"Well the sunflower stands for adoration, the white rose for purity, and the snowdrop means hope."

He took in the meanings and smiled down at his flower bracelet.

"I like it. Oh uh…I never told you but every flower you gave me I've preserved…of course into bookmarks." He informed.

I ruffled his hair.

"I'm truly happy you still have them."

He rested his head on my shoulder.

"They are special you know?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I know…"

* * *

><p>When Hope found out I was getting married in a month he looked crushed, betrayed, and hopeless. He ignored me for weeks. I finally got the chance to talk to the sixteen year old when he was coming home from school and I was standing in his front door.<p>

He glared at me.

"Excuse me but I need to get into my home." He ground out.

I reached out with a pink tulip in my hand and he hissed at me.

"I don't care about your stupid flowers anymore! They really mean nothing to me anymore so just stop with them already!"

I looked to the ground and sighed.

"I'm truly sorry Hope. I should've told you sooner…"

He shook his head.

"Don't start…just go." He muttered.

I left the pink tulip on the ground and walked away.

I glanced back at him and frowned sadly as he picked up the flower and cried.

I needed to do something fast.

* * *

><p>Serah slapped me in the face as she had tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Why now? One week before our wedding you want to break it off? Snow…I thought you loved me!"

I touched my cheek and looked away.

"I…I've been lying to myself and you…and everyone. I'm in love with someone else." I whispered.

She hugged herself and shook her head.

"You can't just….do this to me now."

I looked at the seaside of Bodhum.

"I'm truly sorry Serah…I need to make things right with him."

She looked up and narrowed her eyes before she widen them in realization.

"_Him?_ You mean Hope? …You're in love with him aren't you?" She looked down whispering. "You've always been in love with him..." She confirmed.

I nodded.

"Yeah…."

* * *

><p>As I returned to Palumpolum, Nora faced me through her front door entrance and crossed her arms.<p>

"Have you finally made up your mind?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yep. I'm in love with your son, and I really wish to see him."

She sighed and then broke out a smile.

"Come on in then, and make yourself worthy to him again."

I walked inside and saw Hope stirring something in the kitchen. I walked quietly up the teenager and placed a crown of flowers on his head.

He paused and touched the flowers and turned around to look at me.

I smiled.

"Secret admirer, the yellow chrysanthemum, first love, the lilac, passionate love, the red rose, declaration of love, the red tulip, and hopelessly in love, the yellow tulip and…."

I pulled out a violet flower curved into a ring and slipped it onto his finger.

"This means faithfulness. These, Hope Estheim, are my feelings for you."

I looked up at him for his reaction and saw the tears at the corner of his eyes and he dropped the spoon he had in his grip and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back and whispered my apologizes to him.

A heard a gruff sigh and the following statement coming from Hope's dad, "Bout time he captured my son's heart for good and asked him out."

I heard Nora chuckle and agree.

Hope smiled as he pulled away and kissed my lips.

"I love you too Snow." He murmured.


	13. Hands

**Prompt #16**

**A/N: The very first one I began with while writing in school. Most of my prompts or ideas come from boredom at school. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hands<strong>

When you look at the fingers of a person you wonder how strong their grip is. When you look at their fingertips, you wonder how gentle they are. Yet when you look at their whole structure, the hands, you wonder whether how delicate, hard, soft, cold, warm, everything, is.

I stared at those pale hands. I had an affinity towards hands, gender doesn't matter. My girlfriend's hands were small and soft. They held protection, love, prosperity, and warmth.

This boy…

I wonder what classification his hands would fit into. I know they must be in pain since he had white gauze bandages wrapped around both hands from elbow to each finger. Although…he still held a contented smile as he formed the clay to his liking.

He smoothed the clay into a round shape to give off the proper look of a vase. His fingertips barely touching the gray color as he kept his eyes closed momentarily taking in the peacefulness of the art class's quiet atmosphere.

I saw the clay smeared over his hands. He'd have to remove the bandages to wash his hands and perhaps I could see the damage to his beautifully shaped hands, his long fingers, and just what they would feel like.

I wasn't into boys, especially ones who where a minor while I was an adult.

I was just intrigued with hands. Everyone has their personal interest in one body part. My girlfriend says she likes arms. They protect you, hold you, care for you, keep you warm, and more. I understood that seeing as I had strong arms.

The first thing she notices in a person is their arms, in my case, they are hands.

The boy stopped his task and glanced up at the time. This art class was about to end in ten minutes. I was only here to substitute for the absent teacher and I had realized I spent the time only staring at the teenager's hands.

The short boy stood up using his legs to push the seat back and held his arms up his fingers slightly curled as he stepped over to the sink.

I took the chance to take note of his appearance.

Short silver hair with a hint of white blond at the tips, pale skin complexion, rosy pink lips, and mesmerizing sea green eyes. I had checked off his name on the roll call: Hope Estheim.

A fitting name for a boy who has stunning hands.

I watched as he slowly (and carefully) removed the bandages on his arms. He stopped and I noticed him bite his lip as he glanced over at the table. I knew he had forgotten to take his extra gauze roll so I got up to help him.

A better chance to view his hands.

I grabbed the roll and towered over him as he stared up at me.

If I had loved eyes more than hands, I believe I would've fallen right then and there. Of course, that was wrong to even think about so I shook it away and pushed away his intriguing eyes and smiled at him.

"Forgot this?" I asked placing it down.

He smiled in return and nodded.

"Thank you." He murmured and finished unwrapping his other bandage and I saw it.

The left arm had a slight carve up the elbow reaching the wrist before the bruised fingers came into view with scrapes. The right arm had three horizontal lines reaching up to the palm his fingers perfectly fine. A flicker of shock waved through me as I wondered how he got those scars. Even so…his hands were still breathtaking.

I resisted the urge to run my fingers across his milky skin.

Hope winced when he placed his hands underwater and I stepped back to give him distance. I didn't want to be in the way of his comfort. He seemed hesitant to remove the second bandage around me, but did so either way.

When he finished he stood there placing the new set of bandage. He glanced at me and then averted his eyes down.

"Did you see?" he whispered.

"Yeah…" I replied. What else could I respond with?

He nodded and finished one arm and he reached to do the other when I stopped him.

"Here let me…" I muttered and gently touched his arm earning a slight flinch.

He stood quietly as I wrapped the gauze around and then took time to wrap them around each finger as tender as I could. As soon as I finished he thanked me again.

"My name is Snow." I introduced and he smiled.

"Thank you Snow…uh…please don't tell anyone about my arms…if I see you again maybe I-, I'll tell you the background of this…" He stated softly.

I nodded and patted his head.

"I'll keep it secret, but I warn you I have an obsession with hands and even if yours are injured they still attract me."

He flushed slightly and brushed his hair to the side.

"Oh…uh…I see. Well I think my hands right now…need care and love." He spoke softly.

I grinned.

_Hope Estheim's hands: Amazingly delicate, warm, beautiful, and loving._


	14. Masquerade

**Prompt #17**

**A/N: AU. Like past past AU. **

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

Pale fingers slipped on the white diamond mask, complementing the long lavender silver hair. Sea green eyes looked over the large ballroom with nervousness.

She…_he_…didn't know what to do now.

He was surely fitting the part of a masquerade ball, pretending to be a female. He didn't know why he would do such a thing, surely it was perhaps he didn't want to look like a fool in a men's outfit with such a lithe body shape. Better to be a girl with his feminine features.

He smiled, _She_, at the guests and walked with cautious ease through the silver heels clicking on the polished granite floor. Glancing at an empty area by his left side he walked over to the seat and sat down smoothing out the light lilac dress. He was wearing a long straight wig with light blush and glittery lip-gloss.

His nails were manicured perfectly underneath his white gloves.

Many females looked beautiful in their large ball gowns and styled hair. The smell of perfume didn't go unnoticed as he tried to ignore the urge to sneeze at the feeling of it tickling his nose.

"Excuse me miss, but may I request this dance with you?" A smooth voice suddenly appeared and the young male in disguise looked up at a smiling blond in a light blue mask and navy attire.

He didn't think he'd be asked to dance, but then again mostly every female got a chance to dance.

It wouldn't hurt…seeing as long as he kept his stance well and his wig didn't fail him, he'd be fine.

With a small nod he stood up and followed the blonde.

It was a fairly slow dance and the silverette smiled a bit at the male. He didn't prefer males that much, but he had an open mind. As a boy he was never with anyone romantically. He supposed this chance right now was the best he was going to get in a while.

From afar there was a pair of females standing watching the dancing pair.

"Lady Serah, isn't that your fiancé' dancing with that young miss? Don't you find it a bit suspicious?" One of the females asked.

Serah, the lady in question, just smiled behind her fan.

"Mmm I do not find it all suspicious. Snow has to keep up a reputation of being a gentlemen and dancing with other females is a part of it. I know he is devoted to me Miss Lebreau."

"I see. Well that other female is quite small. I wonder how young she is…"

"Perhaps early teens. Nothing to worry about." She giggled.

Snow glanced down at his partner with a smile.

"May I ask your name…Miss…?"

"Hope. My name is Hope." He spoke in a soft tone making his voice pass as a female.

"Hope. A lovely name for a beautiful woman. Are you enjoying this ball?"

"Yes. Are you…Mister…?"

"Call me Snow." He replied. "…And yes I am."

The dance ended and the pair came to a halt. Snow gave a bow eyes closed.

"Thank you for this chance to dance with you, enjoy the rest of the evening Hope…"

Hope watched him go toward another female, one with locks of pink hair and saw him twirl her with casualty. With a small sigh the young male walked to a quiet hallway and stepped to the balcony taking off the wig and mask.

He had no need for them since he no longer had the drive to stay at the ball.

In those short moments dancing with that blonde…Snow…he had fallen quite for the spell. Love was a tricky subject for him and he tried to avoid it, but it seems it had crept up to him preemptively.

"Well my doubts were confirmed Hope." A familiar voice stated.

Hope turned around to see Snow standing there his mask off as well.

"Doubts for what? Me not being a female? What gave it away?" He questioned.

"I know your name. Hope Estheim, your mother is the spilt half of you. Just place a wig on yourself and you look exactly like her. I know your mother and through her I've learned about you. Why did you come dressed as a female?"

Hope frowned a bit and shrugged.

"I have no real reason…" He murmured.

"Come with me." Snow ordered and took Hope's wrist.

The other male protested softly and inquired where Snow was taking him.

It was a pitch black area of the large mansion and a pair of hot lips found their way onto his neck. The warm breath whispered in his ear.

"This is taboo for me and I know what I am doing will be a reputation breaker, but for tonight might I take your innocence Hope?"

Hope felt his heart beat rhythmically and his eyes were wide with surprise. His silence gave a hesitant movement from Snow. With a deep shuddering breath his replied in a hush tone:

"Gently please…"

He probably looked quite scandalous his dress ridden up to his waist, back pinned to the wall his legs wrapped around the older male's waist as he was feeling the burning sensation within.

His arms were hooked around the blond's neck and his lips let out short breathy moans as he was driven up further and further into pleasure.

This wasn't the plan of night; being taken up against a wall losing his virginity to a man he just met a ball. It seemed like a cliché' part of a book he read, but for the moment he didn't care.

"I never knew you were so alluring to look at Hope." Snow murmured against his lips before placing a captivating kiss on the younger male.

In a moment after Hope was breathing heavily against Snow's chest and a tired smile formed on his features.

"I'm not sure…what was this for?" He asked.

"Hmm…surely a night to remember?"

"I see…and I suppose it was a spur of the night then…so I shouldn't count my blessings?"

Snow ran his fingers through Hope's hair and whispered.

"How about we elope?" A teasing grin appeared.

Hope flushed.

"That's bound to end in a disaster." He muttered.

"Mmm let's try."

"You were serious? But we've only…met."

Snow chuckled and picked up Hope bridal style.

"Didn't I say I've learned so much about you already?"

**End**


	15. Seasons

**Prompt #18**

* * *

><p><strong>Seasons<strong>

**Winter**

Hope shivered as the icy winds hit his face. There was snow everywhere. On the sidewalks, the grass, the pond now ice. He let out a sigh as the warm breath showed.

"I hate snow." He muttered.

"Well that hurts." Snow said with a small teasing grin.

Hope rolled his eyes.

"Only you would take it literal." He responded and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

The tall blond wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and held him tightly.

"Feel a bit better?"

The silverette gave a hum in agreement and lifted his head to peck Snow's lips.

He surely hated snow…but he would always love _his_ Snow.

**Spring**

"All these flowers make me wonder what I should pick for Vanille's birthday gift." Hope commented staring at the field of newly blossomed flowers.

Snow looked around and found a perfect green patch void of lowers and sat down.

"Take your time, I'll just lay back and watch the clouds."

The teen smiled and brought out his flower book that Vanille gave to him so he would know each meaning and their bio.

"Oh well I could get her these. But these over here mean friendship…" He was unsure of what to chose.

All of a sudden he was tackled by a large body and fell to the soft grass with a yelp.

He looked up a bit startled until it turned into an unimpressed stare.

"Snow…"

Snow just gave a cheeky grin and swooped in for a sweet kiss. Hope dropped the book and gladly accepted the romantic gesture.

Springtime just arrived, he had plenty of time to find Vanille's gift. If all comes to nothing, he'd just take the whole field to her.

He wanted to spend this newly blossomed romance with Snow into more.

**Summer**

"It's hot." Snow complained as the sun beamed down on his bare chest the sweat glistening.

"That's kind of the point of summer." Hope bluntly stated sipping his ice cold lemonade.

The blond male glanced over at his love and wondered just how Hope could look so beautiful in the shining sun and with the heat unbearable. Bodhum's summers were killer, but the ice cold drinks were luxury in the heat.

He took in Hope's glowing skin with a content stare.

"Do you want me to get you lemonade too?" Hope questioned as he noticed Snow stare at him for a while.

Snow snapped back from his gaze and nodded.

"Sure."

He watched as the young teen made his way to the stand and formed an angry scowl with a glare at something he saw. He kept his glare even as Hope returned.

"Why the face?" He asked to his boyfriend.

"Some guy was checking you out and I don't like that."

The silver haired male smiled at his partner's possessiveness and climbed onto the male's lap passing him the lemonade.

"Who cares about that guy…I only have eyes for you, handsome one." He murmured and placed a loving kiss onto Snow's lips.

Snow gave a sly smile as he enjoyed the lip lock from Hope.

Screw the summer heat; he could just get it all from the boy.

**Fall**

"May I ask what you are doing?" Snow said staring down at Hope who was lying on a pile of raked leaves.

Hope looked at Snow.

"I'm enjoying the breezy winds and the autumn colors. Wanna join?"

Snow shrugged.

"Sure, but first you want a candy apple?"

The teenager nodded.

"Yeah."

The tall blond disappeared for a moment before returning with the red candy apple and handed it over to Hope. They sat cross legged staring at the sunset. Hope licked his candy apple and rested his head on Snow's shoulder. His fingers interlaced with the Snow's fingers as he smiled.

"I love you…" He murmured.

Snow smiled down at the teen and kissed the silver haired boy on his head.

"Love you too Hope."

Their love went through all the seasons and it would continue to go through them with many different special moments.


	16. Seraph

**Prompt #19**

* * *

><p><strong>Seraph<strong>

"Snow he's…" Serah trailed off staring at the spiritual being in front of her.

Hey eyes looked over the structure of the white feathers letting off a shimmering side as they folded downward.

Beautiful light skin seemed almost radiant with the sunlight hitting it and soft looking lips with a rosy tint, sea green eyes filled with serenity, and short silvery hair adoring its features.

Snow smiled at his friend.

"He's a rare angel that I found. His name is Hope." He introduced and ran a hand over Hope's cheek. The angel in return closed his eyes at the touch and leaned against the tall blond.

Serah held question in her eyes.

"What type of angel?"

"He was…pure…but uh." Snow looked away embarrassed. Hope looked up at Snow and wrapped his arms around Snow's neck and nuzzled against it.

Serah smiled slightly.

"So you claimed him huh? And are you going to be responsible for his every being?" She asked.

Snow nodded.

"Yeah…I will."

Hope smiled and kissed Snow's cheek.

Angels were mute, but Snow could understand everything Hope said to him.

Serah giggled. She was glad her best friend found someone. He needed somebody and even if it was an Angel. She didn't mind. Now she had to go find her 'someone'.

She watched contently as Snow laughed softly as Hope's wings curled around his body. His smile full of happiness.


	17. Vestal and Carnal

**Prompt #20**

* * *

><p><strong>Vestal and Carnal<strong>

I met him on accident.

I was trying to carry a box filled with my fiancé's things to our new apartment when I bumped into a person I didn't see.

It was a young short boy whom had silver hair and alluring sea green eyes. I dropped the box down and helped him out muttering a soft apology.

He gave a reassuring smile and dusted himself off. With a small wave he continued down the hallway.

I turned to watch him press a 4 code password before entering the room. I grabbed the box once I looked away from my small gaze and headed to my own apartment.

Later on as I lived in my new apartment with Serah, I came to know some of the people in my hallway. Two teenage females lived together, named Yeul and Alyssa, lived down the hall three doors away. Then a group of older females, named Vanille and Fang, lived across my room. An old man named Sazh ,with his son, lived two doors door across. Then there was Hope.

He was the young boy I bumped into who lived with his mother and father four doors down. He told me his name when I saw him again in the hallway and I greeted myself.

Through my days of living here, I've come to get close to Hope Estheim.

He was…pure? I guess I mean in a way where he was innocent to many concepts. He's never dated anyone, kissed anyone, touched anyone, nor liked anyone! He confessed to me that he had a phobia of sexual things. He said he couldn't tell me the reason for it was too personal, but one day.

As usual on any other day I went over to visit Hope. I occasionally conversed with the other living mates in the hallway, but Serah busied herself with the girls with shopping and other womanly things. Sazh had a job so he was at work nearly every day. So that left Hope for my free time.

I knocked on the front door of room 0439 and waited. A few seconds later Hope appeared with a warm smile.

"Hi Snow." He greeted and let me in.

Hope's family was rich. I knew that because everything in his house looked pretty damn expensive. I mean…the table's glass rim was made out of pure gold dust. Hope informed me in that when I kept analyzing the shimmering rim.

Gold dust is about 1,995,000 gil. That's kinda pricey.

Pushing Hope's wealth aside, I noticed the apartment complex was quiet. I turned to Hope.

"You home alone?" I asked walking toward the living room and getting comfortable on the white leather couch.

Hope nodded sitting beside me.

"Mom and Dad are out on a trip for …um…some business thing. I think it's mostly for Dad. He's always looking to expand his profession." He explained messing with the shoelace on his short boots.

I leaned back nodding.

"I see. So what are you up to? Sitting around staring at the outside city?"

He smiled glancing up at me.

"Exactly."

I laughed and patted his head.

"You're very charming Hope. You ever find that Alyssa girl attractive? I think she likes you. And I heard she's your age."

He shrugged and looked away.

"I-I don't really care much…I mean if she likes me well she does…but uh I'm okay with my life right now." He muttered.

I sighed.

"Just looking out for ya'."

We sat in silence for a moment before Hope stood up.

"Well I certainly might not be comfortable with…relationships, but I'm one for adventure. My mom and dad on occasional nights like to drink so…why can't I try one for fun?" He grinned walking toward the kitchen.

I raised a brow at Hope's sudden change and stood up to follow him.

"Are you serious kid? I mean I'm all for adventure as well, but shouldn't I step in to be responsible?"

Hope rummaged through the back fridge and pulled out a hot pink glass with dark red coloring on the bottom. Yep that's a strawberry-cherry wine mixed with some heavy vodka. Hope's gonna get sick if he goes with this.

I leaned against the counter watching him stare at it before looking up at me.

"Just this one and then whatever happens I'll…uh take the blame? I'll just come up with that Vanille wanted one."

I grinned.

"Put the blame my ass, you just put Vanille on target."

Hope pouted.

"I feel discouraged to drink this now."

I waved my hand in midair.

"Go for it. I'm here to watch ya, so you got your back covered kiddo. I promise not to take pictures or anything." I winked.

He rolled his eyes and uncapped the drink.

I held amusement in my eyes as he nodded to himself and muttered something before taking a very large gulp and pulled it down gasping.

I should be more hard on him for doing this, but if the kid wants to experience something else in his life that he knows he can, I'm all for it.

He touched his lips and then smiled.

"That was…"

"Nasty? Burning? Delicious? Fulfilling? New?" I offered.

"Sweet." He stated.

"Sweet? I suppose. Didn't know you liked very fruity ones." I grinned at the pun.

He stuck out his tongue and continued to drink some more his eyes clenching shut as he did so.

I just watched him drown himself in it. And before I knew it…Hope was leaning against the wall on his third one. Yeah I have no idea why I didn't stop him when he went for the second one, I guess it sparked my curiosity.

And now the teen was drunk with flushed cheeks. His lips seemed redder than usual and he stared at the ceiling drink in hand. It was almost gone.

"Snowwwww…." He drawled out.

It was time for Hope's fun to end. I pushed myself from the counter and went over to him and took the drink ignoring his small whine and outstretched hands. I dumped the remaining contents and tossed the glass bottle to the trash before turning to him.

He had his arms crossed and pouting.

"I was drinkin' that Snowww."

I sighed and guided him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Yeah I think if you drink anymore you won't remember my name." I said sitting him down on the bed.

He giggled and shook his head.

"I could alwaaaysss remember you Snowww." He reached out to hook his arms around my neck and pulled me down.

"Whoa there buddy…" I said pulling him away but he kept a firm grip on my neck.

He gave a playful smile and reached up to whisper in my face.

"Snowww why don't we play?" He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my body.

Great…Hope was a horny drunk. Surprising coming for a sexual phobe. Unless…

"Hey Hope…why don't you like romance or anything…sexual?"

He changed his expression to confusion.

"What are you talkin' bout Snoww?" He unhooked his arms and laid down placing an arm over hip. He started to give a sultry smile.

"I really like romance." He breathed out.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No you don't. You said you hated it. Why are you acting like this?"

Hope looked thoughtful for a moment before giggling.

"Acting? Heehee I like being like this. Those guys wanted me to be like this…they said I was beautiful. Pure…and sexy." He purred.

I finally realized that Hope was releasing his inner fear, pain, into a needed pleasure because of what happened to him in the past. I frowned and brushed a stand of hair away from Hope's face.

He stared wide eyed at the touch.

I smiled sadly.

"Hope don't let the alcohol affect you like this. What those men did was wrong. You don't have to be like this at all. Learn to love yourself and others."

A frown appeared on Hope's face as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down and pressed his lips against mine.

I knew this was wrong. Serah. I had to remember Serah. I also had to remember not to be harsh on Hope when he was this vulnerable. I had thought a drink would be fun, but this isn't. It's gone too far.

I pushed Hope away and stopped him from trying it again. He gave an angry groan.

"Touch me Snoww! I want to be more on fire. I want…I want to be able to do it right." He breathed out lips parted.

I grit my teeth.

"Do what right?"

Hope gave a teasing smile as he removed his Capri's and reveal very short black briefs and they looked very tight.

He ran a finger down his waist to the tip of his briefs.

"Mmm spreading my legs duh. Don't you wanna see Snow? Come…touch me." He murmured.

I backed away and curled my fist before turning around and closing the door on him. No…I wasn't going to run away. I was going to get a bottle of water, pills, and a wet towel cloth.

I was surprised Hope didn't come out of him room searching for me. It was too unusual. Once I gathered the items I made my way back to Hope's bedroom.

Big mistake.

As soon as I opened the door I dropped everything in my hold as I was hit with an unexpected force. I grunted as I fell back and opened my eyes to come face to face with lust filled eyes.

Hope licked his lips in anticipation as he let his eyes trail downward. He then shifted his position to where he was straddling me his groin right on mine.

I clenched my fists.

"Hope!"

He smiled at his name being called and he leaned forward brushing his lips against mine.

"I want you Snoww…I sooo want you." He whispered before he crashed his lips upon mine in a harsh collide.

He picked up his hips before diving back down against mine and I held back a groan at the sudden sensation.

I shouldn't let this continue. Hope was unstable. His past demon coming up and taking over the intoxicated mind he had.

I made my way to pull him off when he held me down and shook his head.

"You're mine." He growled out.

I panted catching my breath as I responded.

"I have a freaking fiancé kid! Snap back to reality!"

He chuckled and trailed a finger down my chest stopping right at the zipper of my pant.

He lowered his eyes with a devious smirk.

"But I can give you sooo much more." He gave a pleased hum as grinded down on me.

This had to stop now. I wasn't about to let Hope do this to himself. So I decided to play it smart.

I sighed before taking Hope's hand and pulling him closer so he face me. He looked absolutely wasted and lewd. He cradled my cheek and pulled me into another kiss thrusting against me.

"Hope." I groaned out. He didn't pay attention.

I touched his back.

"Hope…hey Hope why don't we move to bed? It's more comfortable there." I whispered.

He pulled away and nodded.

"Bed. Yes to the bed where you can have your way with me. Fuck me Snow." He confessed keeping his legs wrapped around my waist.

I placed him down on the bed his hair sprawling over the bed his cheeks fully flushed, lips red, and body wanting.

Focus Snow.

I mentally gave an apology in my head before I reached behind Hope's neck and pressed down hitting full on his pressure point.

Seconds later he fell limp in my hold as he passed out.

I knew it was a dirty tactic to go that far as to force him to knock out, but I had no choice. I couldn't come and call someone to witness this. This was something personal to Hope and obviously he wouldn't want anyone to know about his secret.

With a tired sigh I fixed Hope into bed pulling the covers over him and placed the wet towel cloth over his forehead.

A frown cover my expression as I caressed his cheek.

Who knows what happened in his past to trigger this part of him. But tomorrow morning he would get Hope to come clean whether he wanted to or not.

He went over to his apartment room to inform Serah that he would be watching over Hope this night because he feels lonely. It was a cover up, but it was partly true.

I slept on the couch until dawn. When I woke up I saw Hope sitting on the other couch staring out the window with a sad expression. He turned to me once he noticed I was awake.

He gave a weak smile.

"Hey." He muttered in a slightly hoarse or broken voice.

I got up stretching my limbs before responding.

"Hey back."

He lowered his eyes to the ground.

I sighed sitting down properly.

"Do you remember?"

He shook his head.

"Bits of it. I know that I…came onto you. I just can't remember anything I said. I'm sorry Snow." He murmured.

I stood up to sit by him and pulled him closer rubbing his shoulders in comfort.

"It's okay-

"No it's not!" He cut in before placing his face in his hands trembling.

"I placed sexual advances on you and you didn't want it and I am so stupid for coming up with the whole 'adventure' crap. I hate myself for it."

I shook my head and lifted up his chin so we were eye level.

"I could've stopped you Hope. I am to take part in this blame because I let you drink more."

He didn't respond instead he slumped into my hold. He whispered.

"What did I say?"

I sighed once more and stroked his hair.

"You said…you were called beautiful…pure…sexy. That you 'liked' what those guys did to you. You wanted me to… do that to you. You wanted to spread your legs right-

"That's enough." He broke in with a choked sob.

I soothed him as he cried in my embrace.

It hurt him. But I had to tell him the truth.

He took a while to recollect himself before he went silent. I thought he had fallen asleep but then he started talking.

"I was 8…or 9…" He started. He was staring at the ground.

"I was coming back from my school and my mom was waiting for me across the school on a bench. She always did. As soon I was making my way to her someone grabbed my arm. She saw and she reached out to run after me when two men grabbed her. I don't…I don't know where they took us, but it was dark with little light.

I can't…I was scared. She was scared. Then they did something to her and she fell to the floor. She was knocked out. Then the three men came toward me and…"

He stopped and gripped my arm tightly. I patted his head gently.

"I wasn't raped. I know I wasn't. My mom and dad ordered multiple tests…no matter the cost. But I was sexually assaulted. Not hardcore, but the evidence was there. Their words disgusted me. I was pure and sexy? What right did they have to tell me that? I…" He paused and shook his head.

He turned to me and looked up with pain filled eyes.

"I apologize Snow. I can't believe I acted like that. You befriended me and then I did this…"

I reassured him he did nothing wrong. It was his inner fear his inner demon and he took the first step of getting over it. Admitting it out loud.

I spent the day cooking him a meal and watching some movies with him. He cracked a few smiles here and there, but I knew his past wound reopened, but this time it was properly cleaned and healing better.

I looked down to see him sleeping peacefully and took it my cue to place him on his bed. It was barely nearing evening, but a more better rest would help him.

As I placed him down he opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at me.

"Thank you Snow…you mean a lot to me." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah you too. I'll stay here as long you need, but you gotta sleep properly." I reminded.

He laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course."


	18. Pink Christmas Tree

**A/N: This is a side story to Baking. Could be a sequel but IDK. Christmas passed, but even so Merry late Christmas? Enjoy.**

**Prompt #21**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Christmas Tree<strong>

"I know your mother." Snow warned.

Hope smacked him with the Christmas star.

"Shut up idiot."

The duo, after getting scolded for their inappropriateness in baking, decided they would make it up for their girlfriends…by doing the Christmas tree.

To say the least, it wasn't working well. Snow had already broken 13 ornaments.

Hope sighed as he stared at the large silver Christmas tree. The color looked so bland. He glared at Snow.

"Go buy a pink Christmas tree." He ordered.

Snow sat lazily on the sofa with a candy cane in his mouth. He blinked at the silver haired male.

"I don't think pink is your color-

Hope growled and kicked the Christmas tree. Many ornaments fell and the tinsel dropped to the ground.

Snow stood up and pointed at the tree.

"What did the tree do to you?"

The teen crossed his arms.

"It's color offends me."

Snow truly didn't get way Hope had random PMSing moments. Vanille didn't even act like a prissy snake when she was on the month. She usually just stayed in bed eating buckets of ice cream and sleeping.

But no…Hope was a home wrecker when he got his male PMS.

Snow finished his candy cane and then disappeared.

Hope kept his glare on the tree, but continued placing the lights on the wall. He kept them in an orderly pattern.

His happy moment was ruined when Snow came back with many pink tutus (don't ask why there are many) and placed each one on the tree.

He clapped his hands.

"There!"

Hope raised a brow.

"I said a pink tree, not a silver tree playing ballerina dress up."

Snow threw his hands in the air.

"Nothing ever satisfies you huh! Here suck on this candy cane since you're so good at sucking."

He stuffed the candy in Hope's mouth.

The other male was not pleased.

He was ready to murder Snow.

"I know Lightning." Hope muttered darkly.

Snow grabbed his wallet.

"Off to buy a pink Christmas tree then."

Once Snow got the last pink Christmas tree, after fighting for it with Yuj, he came home to see Hope plugging in the lights to a very pretty violet pink Christmas tree.

Snow dropped the pink Christmas tree.

"The hell?"

Hope smiled at him.

"Vanille said she had a pink Christmas tree so here it is!"

Snow was ready to murder Hope….but he couldn't because then he'd be getting a Lightning's boot to the face, then crotch…times three.

Instead he released his anger on the pink Christmas tree he fought sweat and blood for.

He kicked it across the room.

Hope watched him with a candy cane in his mouth.

"What did the tree ever do to you?" He said shaking his head.


	19. Karma

**Prompt #22**

**A/N: Okay .Lately I've been having a huge problem of not being able to type. I mean I could have ideas and then type but then it ends up like afafsagfdaaffgj. S**o I was playing FFXIII earning more CP so I can FINALLY finish all the missions and** while playing the game and talking to my friend, this song came up in my ipod and gave me a weird dark Hope idea. So I wrote the idea on paper. Then typed it. And it came out like this. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<strong>

I don't like her.

I never really had a reason to like her.

Sure she's sweet, nice, pretty, smart…but does that have anything to do with me liking or disliking her?

No.

I don't like Serah Farron.

Sure I acted a bit pissed the first time I met Snow. I defended her. It was just an excuse because I missed my mother.

But not anymore.

I have a reason as to why I don't like Serah.

It's pretty simple:

I want Snow.

She doesn't intimidate me. She's older and Snow's _wife_ now.

But it won't stop me from getting what I want…and I want _him._

I may be innocent, I may be cute, I may be smart and young, but I have a dark side.

My dark side rarely comes out, but when it does…well you know what happens.

I become: Murderous.

I don't go for the petty punishments…no…I go straight for the kill. Just like I did with Snow, but then I changed. He changed me.

And then I wanted him.

I want Snow to myself. He's mine.

I know he'll want me once Serah's out of the way. Once she's _history._

I have to thank her for one thing though. I have to thank her for being a crystal because she made Snow and I become closer. She's wasn't really in the picture on our journey. Snow became dependent on me. He _protected_ me.

Basically, Serah _Villiers,_ Snow is _my_ hero now.

And I'm going to do ANYTHING to get him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Hope for helping me out with this party. I know Lightning hardly celebrates birthdays, but she'll love it!" Serah said smiling.<p>

I shrugged giving a smile back at her.

"It's no problem, anything to help." I responded and bit back a sly smirk.

_She has it coming. _

I did say I never did insignificant punishments, but I wanted to enjoy this.

"Serah I need to check on the internet for the recipe for the cake, do you mind cutting the fruit?" I spoke softly.

She shook her head and came up to me.

"I don't mind at all." She grabbed the knife before going to the fruit.

I kept my hidden smile and grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped the clear butter off my finger tips. I pretended to check for the recipe of the cake. I already had it in my bag, but I wanted to keep up my front.

3…2…1.

A small cry sounded.

I turned around and put up an act.

"What's wrong Serah?"

She held her fingers and I saw the blood seeping.

"My fingers slipped and I cut them instead." She murmured and I could see the pain in her face.

Hope: 1

Serah: 0

"I'll handle the fruit, I'm sorry that it happened, you can clean them up." I suggested and went to the fruit and washed it first and then easily cut it into slices.

Snow came into the kitchen.

"I heard something, everything okay?" He asked looking around.

I smiled at him and took a slice of orange between my fingertips. I walked up to him and held it up.

"Everything is all right Serah just got a small cut. Try it?" I questioned giving the orange slice in Snow's mouth letting my fingers linger on his lips.

I am going to kiss him.

Soon…

And he'll want it.

I slowly pulled my fingers away and discreetly licked them. He gave his signature smile.

"Tastes good? I've had an orange before ya know."

I went back to the orange slices and placed them to the side.

"I know, but they are a part of the cake. I wanted to know if its taste is suitable for it."

He leaned against the counter and nodded.

"Definitely. Hey I didn't know you could bake."

I gave a small sneer and turned to him my eyes holding in a mischievous gleam.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I stated and took out the proper ingredients for the cake.

Serah returned with her fingers wrapped up. Snow went over to her right away and I ignored the disgust filling up. I stabbed the second fruit with the knife once I heard Serah giggle when Snow kissed her fingers.

She didn't get a point for that.

I wonder if Snow will kiss her deepest cuts next.

* * *

><p>"Serah's sick?" I asked giving off a surprised look at Snow in the doorway.<p>

He nodded.

"Yeah, she…I guess she got food poisoning or something because she's been throwing up a lot." He wrinkled his nose at the statement.

I lowered my eyes feeling the deep victory at that.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that…"

He sighed.

"Yeah and not just that, she didn't see the broken edge of the balcony railing so she kinda cut her waist. It was bad…She was asleep for a long time. She's going to get stitches tomorrow. So I guess the party stuff is on your shoulders?"

I seized back my smile at the news.

It wasn't hard to put something in Serah's food and break of the balcony railing. I did say I turned dark.

I just can't wait to see the look on her face when I kill her.

I bit my lip and then reached out to grab Snow's hand between mine.

"How about you help me? It doesn't have to be much, but…it'll get things done easier?"

He looked slightly startled at my sudden change in mood, but then broke out in a grin.

"Sure! Just tell me what I have to do."

I gave a pleased smile.

_Leave Serah and be with me._

Here comes my second part of my plan.

"You can…test out each drink Serah and I listed for Lightning and choose the best .

Snow raised a brow.

"Drinks? They're alcoholic aren't they?"

I laughed softly.

"Don't worry big guy…I'll take_ good care _of you." I whispered and pushed him into the home.

By the time I had finished making the cake and preparing the food for Lightning's party, Snow was hitting up the 10th drink.

"Man Hope…you and Serah must've had a ball listing the drinks. I still got seven left. I'm sooo gonna be drunk when I'm done." He sighed. "I need to check on Serah though…"

I placed down the bag of chips and went around the counter.

"I'll check on her. Does she need anything in particular?"

Snow gulped the last of drink number 10 and shook his head.

"Nah probably just a cold towel on her cut."

I nodded and wandered over to their bedroom.

Serah was asleep under the covers and I noticed her sweating.

It sucks to have food poisoning and a major cut in need of stitching. It must be painful.

_Perfect._

I did as Snow told me to, placing a cold towel on her cut, but I also switched her painkillers with antidepressants. I know it really won't harm her, but if she turns out to be pregnant…well…too bad. Besides, I just want to see what happens.

My way to kill her is different.

I went back to Snow and saw him leaning over the counter. He seemed to be on drink 13. When I helped Serah for the alcoholic drink list, I placed strong ones.

Just for this purpose.

I placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. He looked up at me. His face was slight flushed and he smiled at me.

"Heeey Hope." He gave a small hiccup.

I removed the drink from him and picked up his chin.

"Hmm I think I'll be a wise person and stop you there Mr. Hero. Let's have you rest in the guest room, we don't want you randomly squishing your wife right?" I stated helping him to the other bedroom.

I closed the door once we entered and locked it.

Serah is asleep anyway. She'll never know.

I placed him down on the bed and smiled. He just gave me a kind smile.

"Why are you always so helpful Hope? So much shit has gone on in your life and yet you still…" He sighed and fell back on the bed.

"You're so good Hope. I'm glad you are here for Serah and me." He muttered. He had on his usual smile. I felt slightly bad for leaving him in the blue. He would never know I did all of this, that I would be the one to kill his lovely wife.

I removed my small jacket and slipped off my shoes.

It doesn't matter. I just want him.

I climbed onto the bed and stroked back his hair giving a pure sweet smile.

"Do you want a special treat?"

He gave a puzzled look and shrugged.

"Special treat?" What are you talkin' bout?" He murmured. He was slipping away. I needed to act fast.

I settled on top of his lap and placed my hands on his shoulders. My smile never left my face as I leaned closer to his lips.

"Something I can give better."

He blinked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mmhmm no. You shouldn't do this. I've got Serah."

I gripped his shoulders, but not too harshly.

"It's okay…It'll be just a…tiny one." I whispered and placed my lips on his.

He didn't respond to the kiss, it was fine. I could take control. I'll let him warm up to this.

I pressed deeper on his lips encouraging him to open his mouth. I wanted to taste him. I shifted my straddle on him so that I was slowly grinding into him.

I wanted more.

I was pushed back as Snow sat up and shook his head.

"No Hope. We shouldn't…I shouldn't. I love Serah."

I narrowed my eyes.

"She doesn't have to know. Its fine, you're drunk …this will be a secret between us." I went forward to kiss him again, but he stopped me and then gave a frown.

"I don't get drunk on 13 drinks Hope. Besides on the list I chose the less strong ones…you…"

I faltered back and my eyes widen.

"You're not…"

No. This is wrong. He _should_ be drunk.

He kept his troubled expression as he looked down.

"I'm not really drunk. I'm sorry to say, but…I know what you are doing. You think you can deceive both of us? Hope…this isn't like you. I know you're still growing up and you get these feelings, but…you're 15. You have many years left."

I clenched my fists and shook my head.

"She's in the way." I muttered coldly. "You always looked at me. You always protected me. You are mine."

Snow gave a dry chuckle.

"I'm not a thing Hope. Serah and I aren't claiming each other as prizes. I love her and she loves me. She's not mine. She's my wife."

I got off of Snow and went to pick up my jacket and slipped on my shoes.

"I'm going to kill her…I was…but now."

I felt a slight pang it my heart. My vision blurred. My eyes searched the floor trying to find answers.

I don't like her.

I hate Serah.

She has Snow…

She has her sister…

She has everything.

I…

I can't breathe.

I held down my sob and ran out of the room.

I wanted Snow. But I made him as a target. As a trophy that I needed to win.

What I didn't realize was that…I wanted attention.

I wanted attention.

I needed it so I can be reminded that someone is there for me.

I choose him because he was there for me.

But I turned my need in lust.

I am terrible.

My drive to kill Serah was wrong.

I…

* * *

><p>"Are you going to come in or not?" Snow asked arms crossed.<p>

I had Lightning's gift in my hands. My gaze was lowered to the ground. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"No…tell Lightning…I said Happy Birthday." I presented my gift and Snow took it without hesitation. I turned around and bit back my scream.

I want Snow…so he could pay attention to me. So he could keep me safe.

So he could…love me too. Like Serah.

_Serah._

I failed to kill her like planned. Just like Operation Nora.

But really…was my reason truly rational?

Just because Snow loves her. Just because they are married. Just because…

_He doesn't love me_.

It doesn't mean I have to kill her to get him.

No…not get him.

To…be with him.

"Hope." Snow called out.

I stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"Don't…do anything I wouldn't do okay? I know it hurts, but…I can be there for you…just you know…not like that"

I gave a smile and continued walking. So he assumes I'm going to kill myself. Interesting.

"No promises." I replied.

**END**


	20. Immoral Acts

**A/N: I had this idea about three weeks ago while I was in school and I did write it down but forgot to type it. Then while being bored and having some sort of bipolar writer's block, I typed it down but with much more detail than my first draft. **

**This is in Serah's POV.**

**Prompt #23**

* * *

><p><strong>Immoral Acts<strong>

I heard something in the night.

I reached out to touch Snow's arm, but I felt an empty space. I sat up rubbing my eyes and searched around Snow and I's bedroom. Where had he gone?

I wrapped the thin blanket around my shoulders and stepped onto the floor. My feet barely made a sound and I stole a glance at the time.

It was 2 am. The night sky outside gleamed tiny stars, but no one seemed to be awake at this time so Snow couldn't have been out with his old friends.

I yawned quietly and carefully walked out of the room.

I was about to call out for him when I heard an unusual noise. Almost like a moan.

I clutched the blanket tighter and my heart beat raced faster than normal. I could fell and hear the pounding sound as I silently tried to find the source of the sound.

I bit my lip as I heard the sound of heavy breathing coming from Hope's room.

Snow and I agreed it would be okay for Hope to live with us for the time being. He was such a nice and helpful kid. I admired his strength to continue with a positive outlet even if he had a rough past life.

He was seventeen now, but he still held his cute features.

An innocent boy with an innocent heart.

I went toward his bedroom and made a move to knock when I heard soft talking.

"_Stop that…it tickles."_

"_You know you like it." _

It was definitely Hope's voice, but who was the other person? It sounded like Snow, but I wasn't sure. Did Hope secretly bring someone home?

A small blush formed on my face at the thought of it. He was already old enough to like people and he never really stated his preference, but even so…

It wasn't polite to do such a thing here.

I noticed the door slightly open so I gave a tiny peek…just to make sure.

I held back my loud gasp as I covered my mouth and my eyes were wide.

Snow had Hope pinned against the wall. I could make out their features due to the moonlight, but what I saw.

I wanted to let out a choked sob.

I wanted to scream.

But I couldn't move. My body became paralyzed as I saw Snow…

Hope had his arms around Snow's neck his lips parted as he drew soft breaths. His eyes held pleasure and love. He smiled weakly as he bit back a moan when Snow thrusted deeper into him. He had one leg wrapped around Snow's waist and the other was keeping him up balance.

Snow leaned down to kiss down Hope's neck.

He murmured out loud.

_"Do you want it harder?"_

Hope giggled breathlessly.

_"Yes."_

I watched in horror as Snow continued to pound into the teenage boy. This time Hope wasn't being so quiet. He was moaning and panting on each hit.

He brought his hands to Snow's face and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Snow responded eagerly to the affection and I could make out the heavy tongue war going on.

I felt like throwing up.

My heart was being crushed at each thing they did together.

How could Snow be doing this to Hope?

How could Hope…an innocent…

I drew back and smiled sadly the silent tears streaming down.

He's not innocent now.

I looked back up and saw their climax. Hope stood still breathing heavily with disheveled hair and a slightly sweaty body. He was smiling and then he opened his eyes.

We locked gazes.

Mine held betrayal, pain, and shock.

His held a slight surprise and worry.

He gulped and looked away.

He felt bad, but it didn't stop him.

He placed a hand on Snow's cheek and whispered to him so I wouldn't be able to hear it, but I heard his question clearly.

_"You love me right?"_

Snow grinned and nuzzled Hope's neck.

_"Yeah. So much…"_ He responded.

I moved back and returned to my bedroom.

I sat on the bed and stared at the floor. My tears stopped, but my heart was broken.

I glanced at the photos on the dresser.

Hope and Snow were posing together in one of them. I finally noticed a small ring on Hope's left hand. A pretty silver diamond rested on top of the ring. I knew that was an engagement band. I stood up and slammed the picture down.

**_Damn them to hell._**


	21. Comfort

**Prompt #24**

A/N: Serah is kinda...Idk. A bitch here? Sorry. I like her, but it's fun to make her evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

"Just! Just get out!" Came the high pitched scream as a loud slam preceded to that statement.

Hope awoke from his slumber at the sound and looked around the room. He was used to these usual fights.

Lately, after getting offered to live with Snow and Serah, Hope would see the couple's true colors.

Snow and Serah were happy,_ loving, _in the day. Serah would clean, cook, help out the kids at the school, meanwhile Snow would try to fix things around town, hang out with Hope, and relax.

But when night came around…Serah and Snow fought. Not physically, but verbally.

It seemed, in Hope's point of view, that Serah would blame Snow for doing nothing while she did everything. It was sort of true in a way, but Snow didn't fall back either.

He, staying true to his code name, became a hero for the people of New Bodhum. So he would be beck and call for anyone and sometimes they weren't easy tasks.

Hope would try to fall back asleep and just pray that they could make up, but it got worse.

This time Serah would try to throw things at Snow. She became a different persona than that sweet, nice, innocent person she is. And Snow? He just let it come to him. He never tried to abuse Serah physically. He never even raised his voice.

Hope would hear him speak calmly, but there was slight anger rising up in that tone of his. It was the lost confused anger. The one Snow had when he first confronted him in Palumpolum about his mom.

The silver haired teen brought the bed sheets closer around him and got off the bed.

He quietly slid open the door and frowned at the sight before him.

Snow was leaning against the wall head in hands. Hope saw the tremble in his hands and the blood down his cheek.

His eyes softened into worry as he knelt down. He hadn't heard what Serah threw at Snow this time or whether it was something else that caused his injury. Whatever the case, Hope was the one who would always feel bad.

He never tried to come out of his room to help Snow. To comfort him.

The first time it happened, Snow was the one who apologized. He was the one who told Hope that if he ever got uncomfortable or if things got ugly, to go with Yuj.

This time though…Hope took action.

He gave a sad smile.

"Hey…"

Snow looked up and gave a weak grin.

"Why are you up kiddo? Guess you can't sleep because of us again huh? Sorry." He muttered.

The teen frowned and stared at the cut. It was a slash against Snow's cheek.

"I-I want to help." He stated.

Snow shook his head.

"Don't get involved. I'm not really setting a good example here right? I wish you didn't have to hear all this…"

Hope narrowed his eyes.

"But it's not your fault!" He argued, but Snow held up a hand.

"Yeah, but it's not Serah's either. Recently…she thinks I'm cheating on her." He chuckled. "I wonder where that came from. I can't yell at her…she's my fiancée. I love her."

Hope sighed.

"Are you cheating?"

Snow scoffed.

"Hell no. Didn't I just say I love her? Yeah this whole 'fighting in the night' is getting old, but what can I do? I just hope she…she gets better."

Hope sat down and hugged his knees. His eyes staring at the ground.

"How do these arguments even start?" He whispered.

Snow sighed and winced as he touched his cheek.

"I don't know…she just…says something and then turns it into a dispute. Listen, you don't have to worry about us…I'll handle this. You just head on back to bed okay?"

Hope curled his fingers on his knees and kept his frown.

"But you're not okay Snow. I'm not weak anymore…I'm not stupid. This doesn't have to be on your shoulders okay? Maybe if I talk to Serah-

Snow placed a hand on Hope's shoulder cutting him off.

"Hope…"

The teen stayed silent and stood up.

"Let me at least clean the cut? Please?"

The blond gave in and stood himself up. He smiled at the shorter boy.

"Hope…I've never said this but…I'm glad you are here."

Hope nodded.

"Yeah… me too."

The duo went into the bathroom where the first aid was and Hope searched for it. Snow sat on the small seat wiping off the blood on his hands. The small silverette giving a comforting smile and cleaned the long cut and placed a bandage.

"There." He murmured.

Snow gave a cheeky grin.

"Thank you."

Hope went back to bed and Snow settled for the couch.

* * *

><p>Hope tapped the fork on his plate staring at the morning meal. Snow already left for his daily jobs and Serah was busy washing the dishes.<p>

He shouldn't pry into this…but he had to.

He didn't want to see them hurting each other of petty disagreements.

"Hey Serah…" He started.

Serah hummed in response.

"Are you and Snow…," he paused and noticed the way her shoulders tensed. He picked at his food. "Snow is a good guy Serah…you know that… he would never hurt you. He loves you. So…I uh…don't…um…fight with him anymore."

The pink haired female stopped her task and had a troubled expression. Her mind had many thoughts in her head as she murmured softly.

"It's you…"

Hope blinked looking at her.

"What?"

She clenched the plate in her hands.

"You're the one Snow's cheating on me with." She said clearly.

Hope dropped his fork.

"N-No it's not like that." He bit his lip eyes looking downcast as he tried to find the right word. "Snow just talked to me and I wanted to help you guys. I swear he's not…Serah he loves-

"Shut up! Stop lying. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. He touches you a lot and…and you like it when he's with you. How did I not notice?" She whispered staring down at the plate. She narrowed her eyes.

Hope stood up.

"Serah I don't like Snow…not like that! He's just my friend. He loves you! I-

He was cut off as he stumbled back hitting the chair. He body fell to the ground as he touched his right side of the face. He could feel the stinging sensation as the small droplets of blood formed.

Serah lowered her hand and brought it to her mouth.

She couldn't believe she threw the plate at Hope. She took a step forward.

"Hope…Hope I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I'm back!" Snow announced with a happy tone in his voice.

Hope turned to the sound and stood up cradling his face. He kept his eyes on the ground as Snow entered the kitchen.

"What's up guys?" He said grinning. He dropped his grin as he saw Serah having a guilty look on her face and Hope staring to the side holding his cheek.

"What's going on?" He muttered.

Serah shook her head.

"I didn't mean to…" She whispered.

Hope avoided Snow's gaze.

"It's nothing…I'm just going to the restroom for a bit." He replied walking off.

Snow turned to Serah.

"Babe…Serah…what happened?" He glanced down at the floor and saw the shattered pieces of the plate. He furrowed his brow trying to piece things together.

She closed her eyes.

"I…I never meant to hurt him. I just…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Snow clenched his fist.

"You…you hurt Hope?"

She looked up at Snow.

"It's just…he was talking about you…he was talking about _us_ and I assumed…he was the one who you were cheating on me with. But I'm stupid…I'm so sorry Snow. He tried to tell me you love me and would never…but I didn't listen. I was just angry."

Snow narrowed his eyes.

"And that was a reason to throw a plate at his face?"

She lowered her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

He sighed and placed a hand on his head rubbing it.

"Clean up this mess and I'll check on him." He muttered walking past her.

He went up the restroom door and knocked on it but saw it slightly open. He slid it across and saw Hope sitting on the covered toilet seat staring at the floor.

He looked up.

"Snow...uh…sorry for getting into this. You told me not to, but…I just wanted to help and—I guess I screwed up."

Snow crouched in front of Hope and smiled a bit.

"Hey it's nothing to worry about. I just…wanna see how you're doing…"

Hope smiled.

"I'm okay. I was shocked, but it didn't hurt much. Did she tell you-?"

Snow nodded.

"Yeah and I think…the only way to end this…is to let her go."

Hope's eyes widen.

"You mean break off the engagement…But you said you…"

Snow shrugged and placed a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"I know what I said and I will love her…but you can't get in the crossfire and it's my job to also keep you safe. So…once I settle things with her, we will be moving into a home I started working on."

The teen cocked his head to the side confused.

"Did you have this planned?"

"No, but I thought in advance just in case it came down to this. Sounds okay?"

Hope nodded.

"Yeah…sounds okay."

Snow chuckled.

"Good because I was thinking, maybe we should add a Chocobo as a house pet."

Hope laughed.

"Yes that's seems doable."

Snow stood up and stretched his limbs.

"Well let's get the hard part out of the way. You good?"

The teen nodded.

"I'm fine…good luck."

The blonde gave a thumbs up.


	22. Sensual Love

**A/N: Well I have no idea where this came from in my mind. It spurred out. Enjoy :)**

**Prompt #25 **

* * *

><p><strong>Sensual Love<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope was the first of the group to notice Snow's unusual behavior.<p>

They were just heading out for Oerba when the teenager saw Snow hunched over a rock taking deep breaths. His gloved hand was plastered onto the rock wall for support and the colored hue in his cheeks concerned the silver haired boy. Hope had reached out to him, but got a weird reaction from the hero.

Snow flinched at the touch on his back and shrugged the teen's hand off before disappearing somewhere else.

Lightning and the others were oblivious to the loud mouth's manners, so Hope placed upon himself to figure out the blond's odd condition.

"Snow?" Hope called out to the large figure ahead of him.

The group decided for a small break once they arrived at Sulyya Springs. The teen followed Snow to an open air of greenery and flora. Sea green eyes looked around the small space of fresh air and became entranced by the scenery. He spared a glance at Snow who was sitting down cross legged his face lowered down on his hands.

A small frown appeared on Hope's features as he took a cautious step toward the older person.

"Don't get any closer." Snow breathed out.

Hope froze in his step and clenched his fist slowly. His eyes searched for answers as he stared at Snow.

"What's wrong?" He questioned taking a slow step forward.

Snow chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"The most embarrassing and inappropriate thing is what's wrong." He muttered.

The silverette placed on a confused face as he knelt down on the grass in front of Snow.

"What do you mean?"

"It was that damn creature I tell you." The blond cursed under his breath. His gloved hand pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a shaky sigh. Hope noticed his cheeks were still flushed and visible sweat was lining the older male's neck.

"Are you getting sick? Do you need a cure?" The teen pressed on trying to figure out the blond's problem.

Snow waved his hand in the air dismissing the questions.

"Nah, I just need alone time for a moment." He said closing his eyes and hitting his head against the rocky wall behind him. He winced as he did so and reached up to remove his bandana. Blonde hair fell down in a swift movement and Hope gazed at the hair falling over in a perfect motion.

It was a simple shoulder length cut with bangs to the side. Snow shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He gulped as he felt the heat become intense for him.

He didn't want Hope to be around him any longer for he didn't know how long he could control his urges at this moment. If only he hadn't messed with those fish frog creatures he wouldn't be in this awkward situation.

That creature's mating call had caused him to get hit by the aphrodisiac aura and now he had a raging hard on in the process. He was feeling hot and breathless, and he was surprised that for the part time nobody had noticed, except the kid.

That became a bit of a problem for him since the kid turned out to be his ideal sexual type; small, innocent, and cute.

He groaned silently as he thought about such things in front of the boy right now.

He wasn't a major pervert and he beyond doubt wasn't a pedophile, but while being on this journey, he had started to want the teenage boy.

But he had control. He was smart and respectful toward Hope and he banished those impure thoughts…until now.

The world cursed him to have Hope notice his different attitude change.

"Is there anything I can do then?" Hope murmured breaking his thought.

Snow's eyes opened as he felt his heart beat.

"What?" Had Hope figured him out?

He looked for any bashful signs coming from the silver haired boy, but nothing. He was still in the clear…for now.

Hope nodded giving a comforting smile.

"Do you need anything? Water? Fruit? Fish that I can attempt to catch?" He said grinning a little. Snow gave a weak smile and shook his head.

"No…It's fine…I just need…" _Your fuckable body. _"To be alone for a while."

Hope furrowed his brow in thought before giving a simple nod.

"Okay." He replied and glanced down for a bit turning to get up when he stiffened. His heart seemed to stop and his voice became stuck in his throat as a small blush started to appear on his face.

Snow was…

He looked away heart racing as he understood the term 'alone' now. His hand trembled as he focused to stand up.

Snow noticed the way Hope changed suddenly and horror dropped into his stomach. Oh shit. The kid knew now. He absolutely noticed.

"Um…" Hope whispered and covered his burning cheeks and strayed from looking at Snow's face.

The blonde covered his face in shame and let out an awkward chuckle.

"So you saw huh?" He muttered.

The teen messed with his hands as he looked to the side unsure of what to do or say now. He slowly glanced at Snow and bit his lip and shook his head.

"U-Uh yeah…um…I'll just go…" He said and started to head back to the group when Snow called out to him.

"Wait!"

Hope winced a bit and turned to Snow.

"Y-Yeah?" His blush didn't fade away and he really wanted to hide under a rock, but he assumed Snow must've felt even worse and perhaps wanted to die. He really shouldn't be too shocked, he's a guy as well and in the near future he might have such a thing happen to him and he'd want to do things like that and-

He shook his head erasing the uncomfortable thoughts and kept his hands in a clenched grip.

There was no time to be dwindling to those sorts of thoughts right now he's still young. He recalled how some teenagers his age already had done such vulgar acts and he realized that he may be a little _too_ innocent. He was inexperienced big time now that he took a moment's thought about it.

Snow was old enough already. So no big surprise…no need to freak out and act like a girl seeing something totally scandalous.

He took a calm breath and released his clenched fists and just avoided staring down there.

He only had a glimpse, but it was _huge_. He restrained from slapping himself and stood there calm. He did want to find out Snow's problem…and so he did.

Snow sighed.

"Can you not…tell the others about this incident? I mean I'll be finished in a bit, but just in case they wonder where I went…uh tell them I went searching for food or scoping the land or something 'kay?"

Hope saw him nearing his breaking point and nodded.

"Alright I will." He responded and turned his back once again to go back to the springs when he heard the rustling movement of clothes.

He placed a hand over his chest feeling the hard thumping in his heart. He swallowed down whatever anxiety he had in his throat and stared at the cave entrance. Why wasn't he moving? Just take five steps and he's away from whatever he just experienced.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He felt the heat on his cheek get extreme and he risked a glance back. This time he clearly had no words as he saw Snow leaning over panting and stroking his hard cock.

Hope gulped and bit his lip and he lowered his eyes.

What was he doing? Invading someone's private moment…but it was…intriguing.

He smacked his head quietly at the thought. This whole thing was new and he should really be with the others; laughing, talking, looking at flowers like the good kid he is and not be standing here as Snow is jerking himself off.

Yeah…he should be away from this, but.

He closed his eyes for a brief second before heading toward Snow.

"S-Snow." He breathed out and wondered where his shortness of breath came from. His heart still seemed to be going 100 beats per second and he was started to feel weird in that certain area.

Snow snapped his head up completely startled with his hand still on his hard on.

"H-Hope? I thought you…" He lost his word and removed his hand no matter the ache in doing so. Why was the kid still hanging around? He casually covered up his junk and looked away.

Hope glanced down and kneeled on the grass just like he had before.

"I…uh- yeah I didn't. Um…this is…" He coughed awkwardly and licked his lips. He didn't look up at Snow and instead reached out to place a hand on the blonde's knee.

The touch burned Snow and he instantly felt something within him desire Hope even more.

The teen looked nervous about something and his face held a light flush.

"I-I…can…assist you in um," Hope gulped his hand trembling on Snow's knee, "…um…if you want I don't mind doing so…I-uh…" He stopped his speech and used his free hand to cover his mouth in a small fist.

"I can…do anything you want." He whispered.

Snow felt the blood rush straight to his groin at the statement coming from the fourteen-year old. The kid wasn't playing him right? No…he perceived the way Hope was stuttering and evidently nervous about spitting it out.

He touched Hope's hand on his knee and the shocking contact caused both of them to stare at each other. Hope's eyes were filled with anxiousness, confusion and a bit of interest. His lips looked terribly delicious and at the point Snow pulled the boy closer without warning and smashed their lips together.

Hope let out a surprised noise in his throat and let his eyes close at the feeling. He felt Snow's lips pressing deeper onto his urging to open them. He was innovative to this sort of intimacy so he complied with the request and swiped his tongue against Snow's.

He settled into a more comfortable position and pressed his chest upon the larger male's chest.

He placed his hands on Snow's shoulders and enjoyed the warmth of the invading muscle in his mouth play with his. Their tongue war turned into a more passionate exploration as they sucked upon each other's tongue and kissed harshly until they broke apart for air.

Hope's lips were turning red and he instinctively licked them. He never in his life considered smacking lips with Snow Villiers, a man he thought he hated, and take pleasure in the activity. He was breathing heavily and saw the exact same reaction on Snow's face and body.

He brushed his fingers over Snow's lips and moved his hand back and removed his gloves. He wanted to feel every part of Snow now that he felt such a powerful touch and continued his action. Snow stared at Hope's eyes as the teen stared right back. The gentle feeling of the boy's fingertips soothed him and increased the desire to ravish the teen.

He took dominating action again grabbing Hope's hand and pulling the other into another liplock.

His grip on the teen's wrist moved lower to his crotch and he pressed the soft hand against the pulsing area.

Hope slightly jumped at the new sensation and in shock he pulled away from the kiss.

Snow gave an encouraging smile.

"It's alright…I promise." He muttered in Hope's ear.

Hope nodded rested his head on Snow's shoulder as the blond guided his small hand upon the large cock. The teen closed his eyes and felt Snow loosen his grip and now it was up to him to give the blond satisfaction.

He ran his fingers over the thick member and wrapped his hand around it and gave it short jerks. He had never masturbated on his own because he wasn't that sort of person. He was reserved and naïve to sexual things. He's a full on chaste virgin so he wasn't so sure just how far he was going to go with Snow or whether his mind allowed it.

It seemed shameful to be doing such acts with a male in the first place and he wondered if his parents would say anything about it. He admired girls from afar, but he also had a deep hidden secret of glancing at males as well.

He ran a thumb over the sticky liquid dripping over flesh and moved back to stare at it on his fingers.

"Is this...?" He knew how the male's body part worked, duh, and what happens when you reach your climax, but he never felt or looked at it.

He glanced at Snow and then at his fingers. The girls back at school gossiped this, but…

He slowly licked his fingers and tasted the unusual bitter taste and made a resolve in his head. How long had they been at it? In Hope's point of view it all seemed like a lot of naughty things, but Snow this could be normal and simple.

He wanted to go a bit further, but he didn't know what he should do. He glanced at the cave entrance to make sure no one was watching or else they'd both be in deep shit. Mostly it would be Snow getting scolded and hated even more by Lightning. And that's because the pink haired female seemed to be getting along with Snow.

"I uh…" '_Girls gossiped…about blowjobs…blowjobs are um going down on the guy's dick with their mouth...right?'_ He gulped and stared down at the erection. Why was he so inexperienced?

'_Oh god it's huge.'_

He hadn't gotten a better view at it, but he felt slightly discouraged at trying to go down on _that_. Wait…

Why was he thinking so far? Would he want to go that far? Does Snow want…? Did he have to get fully naked?

Snow reached out a placed a hand on Hope's back smiling.

"You don't need to do anymore…I can handle the rest." He would respect Hope and even if he did want to have the teen do so much more, he would put the boy's wishes first.

Hope frowned a bit and shook his head.

"No…it's…I can go farther…I'm just not sure what to do. I-I'm new to this. I've never…" He trailed off hitting his head against Snow's chest feeling utterly pathetic. There was nothing really appealing to him and he was surely too weak to be desirable in Snow's eyes.

The hand on his back stroked down his spine and stopped on his hips.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but uh I gotta confess that I've kinda checked you out before." Snow began. He saw the low confidence in Hope's eyes so he knew he had to encourage the teen that he's a fine piece of ass…in good terms of course.

Hope looked up puzzled.

"What?" His eyes were becoming watery and _beautifully adorable_ in Snow's eyes.

Snow grinned ignoring his aching cock right now and brushed his thumb over Hope's rosy lips.

"Yeah, hard to believe right? It wasn't until after you tried to assassinate me." He informed. Hope gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that." He murmured.

Show shook his head.

"Ah don't sweat it. Basically Hope I'm trying to say that you are very beautiful. I like your eyes and your cute smile, and even if this is totally sounding like a pervert coming from me…your ass is something I want." Okay so he threw out the formality.

Hope blushed and bit his lip.

"Oh…I didn't realize…" He brushed back his silvery bangs and gave a coy smile with a happy shine in his eyes.

The blond hero nodded and pecked the teen's lips.

"And if you allow me too…I promise to guide you slowly on this. We can…if you're comfortable about it…go all the way." He whispered against the boy's neck leaving soft fluttering kisses.

Hope's heart pounded at the invitation and he felt slightly excited. He rested a hand on Snow's shoulder as he curled against the large male at the ticklish pleasure upon his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed out his response.

"Okay."

Snow pulled back and smiled.

Hope opened his eyes and felt the lust starting to fill him up. He wanted this…he just didn't want to help Snow relieve his problem, but instead wanted to experience a whole new part of his life. He moved out of Snow's lap and brushed his hand over the throbbing body part.

He knelt down and moved his head lower so that his face was against the large manhood and he leaned forward eyes closed. His lips ghosted over the thickness and he kept his hand on Snow's thigh.

He opened his mouth to lick at the flesh and heard the soft groan from Snow's mouth. He felt encouraged to go farther and sucked gently alongside the shaft. He licked around for a few more seconds and then reached the head and opened his mouth to fill it up with the large cock.

He restrained from gagging at the prodding thickness and took it slowly half way inside. He was careful in his work and started to move his head up and down. A leathered gloved went on his head as he felt Snow caress his hair.

He pulled his mouth away with a pop and returned to licking at it.

He felt the tightness in his own Capri's and used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip down. He was going to touch himself for the first time and with a slow stroke he ran his hand down to his own hardness.

He let out a soft moan and lowered his lips down to suck more on the pulsating penis. He went up to lick the precum and wished to swallow Snow's release. He heard the other male's harsh breaths and was feeling this bliss as he stroked over his clothed erection.

He did a few more sucks and licks before moving up and wiped his mouth. He sat on his butt, spreading his legs as he panted.

Snow went over and pinned the teenage boy staring down into Hope's desire filled eyes.

The teen wrapped his arms around Snow's neck and smiled.

"Can you…"

Snow pushed down the boy's Capri's and ran his thumb over the waistband over the form fitting black boxers. He nuzzled Hope's neck.

"You don't know how much I've stared at your ass." He breathed in the silverette's ear.

Hope closed his eyes.

"Maybe if you play your cards right you can do whatever you want with it." He replied teasingly.

They need to speed things up because it was becoming more than just a simple task of seeing what's wrong with Snow. Someone would surely come to search for them.

"May I?" Snow asked pulling the boxers down very slowly.

Hope nodded.

"Yes."

The blond pulled them down to the teen's ankles and took in the sight. He reached up underneath the black shirt and ran his hands over the boy's chest.

Hope felt his body be picked up onto Snow's lap and moaned at their heated contact. His burning feeling in his body ached to be touched even more. He grinded against Snow and reached down to stroke both of their pressed cocks.

Hope knew getting naked wasn't an option for the timed moment, but he wanted to enjoy each thrust against Snow. He felt Snow remove something off and then his body became tense as a hand groped his behind.

"Wha-?"

"It's strange, but…if we do go all the way I have to prepare you first. I'm not the most comfortable size to be entering someone as young as you…"

Hope nodded and laughed out softly.

"And I'm guessing a condom is useless because we are in a huge land of nothing resourceful for a thing like this."

Snow chuckled and kissed Hope's ear.

"Well don't worry I'm clean and you're a…virgin right?"

Hope flushed.

"Of course! I did say I'm new to this…you are my first." He winced as a finger entered him.

It hurt and it felt very foreign to get used to, but he let out small breaths to relax. He focused on moving against Snow slowly to enjoy the feeling. Snow pushed in deeper using another finger to open up the teen. He used his other hand to comfort Hope's tension.

He shouldn't be doing such a thing to an innocent boy. He had Serah. His fiancé… he loved her a lot. His thoughts should be filled with Serah, Serah, Serah, Serah.

But then this happened and his feelings for Hope reemerged. He reached up to hold Hope's cheek and kissed his ear again whispering.

"I'm glad I'm your first because I…" He stopped and inserted a third finger spreading them around the tight entrance.

Hope bit his lip and panted heavily.

"You…?" He questioned and felt the invading warmth disappear as Snow kissed his mouth.

They kissed fervently brushing their tongues against each other. Hope moved his hands to Snow's shoulder and pulled away.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Snow grinned and kissed Hope's neck.

"Soon." He breathed and positioned Hope over his slicked cock and pushed into the teen.

Hope bit onto his fist to hold back a loud yell at the new searing pain open him up even more. He took deep breaths as he carefully got used to the feeling. Soon enough he started to move up and down the thick member and bumped his forehead with Snow's.

Their breaths mingled as they kissed each other more and more. Snow kissed behind Hope's ear and nibbled on the flesh as he thrusted deeper into the teen. He picked up his speed and took enjoyment in each mewl or moan Hope made as he hit into him harder.

It wasn't until Hope arched back when he was thrusted into a certain spot that he released a very loud moan.

Snow cursed silently in his mind and Hope gave a guilty expression. The blond shook his head with a reassuring smile and kissed Hope's head.

"It's okay…almost there." He breathed.

Hope nodded and kept going up and down on the male he has come to like.

He felt the strange feeling creep up on him and with a muffled cry he felt the warm liquid fill him up. His own cock was being stroked by Snow so he equally came at the same time.

It was a calm breeze as they collected their breath resting.

Hope swallowed down his dry throat and ran a hand through Snow's sweaty hair. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Did…Did I help?" He said in a tired whisper.

Snow pulled out of the teen and moved back Hope's bangs. He stared at the silverette and smiled warmly closing his own blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't take it as help, I took it as something special we did because I think I've come to really like you Hope."

Hope stared in shock at Snow's confession and made due to place on his clothing even though he was going to have to bathe in the springs soon. He smiled shyly and nodded.

"I like you a lot too." He murmured.

Snow stood up to close up his pants and helped Hope up. The teen cringed at the sudden sticky feeling and was pulled into Snow's embrace.

"Good because this can't be a onetime thing." He stated walking toward the cave entrance to the springs.

Hope glanced up at him.

"Do you mean…?"

Snow grinned.

"Yeah."

Hope smiled warmly and looked down at his feet. He was glad he was the one who took the initiative. His heart hadn't lied to him back then he realized. He wanted Snow as well, but just couldn't solve it out on his own so his heart led the way…even if it was an embarrassing introduction to it.

As they saw the waterfall and the other group members in sight, they realized they had nothing to worry about.

They were all knocked out with a snoring Sazh almost rolling to the edge of where he would have nice wake up call.

Snow chuckled shaking his head.

"Figures."

Hope turned up to him.

"Then let's bathe?" He suggested with a hidden meaning.

Snow leaned down and placed a small kiss on Hope's lips.

"Hell yes."


	23. Compliments

_A/N: I hate school, school hates me. Reason why I don't update that fast, but trust me 5 more chapters/prompts will be up by Friday. :)_

**Prompt #26**

* * *

><p><strong>Compliments<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful." Snow whispered into Hope's ear as he lazily played with the silver strands. He noticed the way Hope's body tensed at the statement. He draped an arm over the teenager and brought him closer for warmth and comfort.<p>

The silverette turned around and gave a small frown at Snow.

"What?" He questioned staring into the blue eyes twinkling with adoration.

Snow grinned and nipped at the boy's neck.

"You are _beautiful_." He murmured kissing up and down the piece of flesh.

Hope furrowed his brow and pushed the larger male away gently.

"Don't say such things." He muttered cynically and wrapped the covers higher over his shoulder before turning away.

The blonde sighed and traced patterns on the boy's back.

"Come on don't be like that."

The teen closed his eyes.

"I'm not being like anything. I just don't feel comfortable whenever you say things like that. Besides…I'm not a girl." He replied softly with a tint of resentment.

Snow moved his arm away and fell returned to his normal laying position. He looked up the cream colored ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

He knew Hope wasn't always the open one in their relationship. It took over a month or so to even get the kid to accept the fact that he fell in love with him and wanted him, then another month for the boy to agree (_reluctantly_) to dating the hero.

The first time he said a compliment to Hope, he got kicked out of the bedroom. He only said, _'I love your eyes.'_

He tried to find out why Hope was shying away from the gentle affection, but he was slightly grateful that he was good with kissing or else he'd be a boyfriend but not a boyfriend.

He narrowed his eyes before giving a look of triumph. He would do it. He would make Hope comfortable with his compliments.

"Hope…" He said glancing at the other male.

"…What?" He replied soft and suspicious.

"You are extremely breathtaking." He grinned.

Hope sat up and narrowed his eyes at Snow.

"Stop that." He commanded.

The other sat up as well and gave a challenging smile at his love.

"Stop what? I'm only expressing how much I find you so beautiful."

The teen clenched the bed sheets and looked away.

"I'm going to take a nap on the couch. Come after me once you stop being an idiot." He muttered.

Snow reacted faster and gripped Hope's wrist.

The boy struggled against the hold.

"Snow, what are you-!"

The blond haired male pulled the teen into his tight embrace.

"Hear me will ya?"

Hope sat there immobile and silent.

"Hope everyday I never get the chance to say how much I love you because you shut me out, I never get to say any compliementing thing about you because you get angry, well right now I'm going to give you the full load."

Hope wriggled against Snow.

"I don't want-

"You're beautiful, you're special, you're breathtaking to look at, I love your eyes, I love the way you smile so innocently... so radiant, I love your hands because I can always touch them for warmth, I love your scent…you smell like mint and vanilla mixed with some sort of flowery smell and I am addicted to it." He started.

Hope began to tremble in his arms.

He continued on.

"I love your laughs, you sound so cute and you look lovely doing it, I love your different expressions ranging from childlike to maturity, I love everything about you Hope. I love you. God I love you so much." He finished in a breath.

Hope was shaking in his embrace and Snow out of pure concern picked up the boy's chin to look him in the eyes.

The sight he got was unexpected.

The silver haired boy was crying. His eyes were pink and his hands were in closed fists against Snow's chest. His body shook with small trembles as the silent tears streamed down.

Snow instantly felt his heart drop and stroked Hope's back.

"I-I'm sorry Hope…that…It made you uncomfortable right? I know I shouldn't of, but I…I wanted you to know how much I really love you." He whispered apologetically kissing the top of Hope's head.

The teen shook his head and replied with a shaky breath.

"No…It's not…I…" He paused and wiped his tears. He recollected his breath as he lowered his eyes.

"I…Whenever you said those things to me before I couldn't handle them. I felt uncomfortable because I didn't know why you saw that in me. I mean…I'm a guy. But then I started to love what you said about me and I got embarrassed and…the more you looked at me with such _loving_ eyes my heart stopped. Snow…I…I don't hate it when you say those things. If I have to be honest…it makes me fall more in love with you…But I'm so insecure and…I want to smile, I want to laugh, I want to close my eyes and kiss you a lot for each time you say things like that." He explained forming slight tears.

Snow's heart warmed and he brought Hope closer to his body.

"Then let it out Hope, don't be shy, it's okay…no one is perfect, but in my eyes you are. So love yourself, because you got one heck of a man loving you." He said smiling.

Hope chuckled softly and nodded.

His face turned into a small blush as he ran his hand up Snow's arm.

"I…love you a lot too." He murmured looking up at Snow.

The other took the boy's hand as he leaned down for a passionate kiss.

_Always and forever Hope…_


	24. Heartbeat

**A/N: **Trust me? Yeah right. I fail at making my own deadlines. I'll just update randomly.

**Prompt #27**

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat<strong>

* * *

><p>A large hand held the weak small one wrapped in bandages.<p>

The room was deathly silent as the heart monitor beeped in a rhythm. His crystal blue eyes were filled with concern and guilt.

He couldn't save him in time. He wasn't the _hero_ he called himself to be.

He stared at slow rising of the chest belonging to the young boy. He hardly knew this kid, but he got caught in the crossfire.

It had just started out as a petty argument with those so called 'PSICOM' guards. Then they just had to start out chaos and bring the area into temporary lock down.

Everyone became in a panic as they saw him having a 'cursed' tattoo. He never chose to be stuck with it. He's considered an enemy, but he wasn't. He was someone who did things _right_ and with his _heart_.

The guards, out of frustration, tried to kill him. They failed and their firing shots instead hit an innocent bystander:

A young teenage boy with short silver hair.

Snow had seen his paralyzed stance with his wide _scared_ eyes as he couldn't move out of the way from the bullets.

He saw it first though once he knew they missed their target and when he turned he didn't run in time. He was too slow to push the kid out of the way.

His arm was outstretched, but it made no contact.

He saw the boy get hit. He saw the small body fall. He heard the shocked and panicked gasps from the other people.

Snow just stood there in shock as his saw the pool of blood forming. The sound around him faded out, but he heard the distance yell.

"_HOPE!"_

Here he was now holding the hand of the teenager named Hope.

He truly was hope. He was stabilized. He wasn't going to die. But he wasn't going to recover easily. He was only fourteen.

Snow had gotten sentenced for jail for being a 'cursed' one, but the kind woman…the mother…said it wasn't necessary.

He didn't understand why she saved him from his destined sentence, but she only smiled sadly.

He stared at Hope as the oxygen mask helped his breathing. He closed his eyes and brought the hand to his mouth.

He could hear the _heartbeat_ in him pound with confliction, pain, sadness, and a profound goal. He vowed that once the boy woke up, he would do anything for him. He would be there for him.

He would…

His gently kissed the hand and muttered:

"I promise to make things right for you Hope."

The heart monitor continued to beep normally and his own heartbeat went in sync with it.


	25. Laughter

**Prompt #28**

****

* * *

><p><strong>Laughter<strong>

Snow found Hope's laugh to be music to his ears. Whenever he heard the warm pleasant sound of the teen laughing, he would cast a curious glance at the boy. His eyes gleamed with content and his smile was immediately plastered to his face. Hope's face usually would be in a happy smile as he did that cute part of closing his eyes and his cheeks would flush with a pink color.

The hero had first found Hope's laugh to be satisfying when the boy had sat down to take in the scenery of Gran Pulse. Then Vanille joined him and they were talking about something, well all of a sudden Hope laughed and ran away from Vanille.

The sun was beaming down on his running form and his happy expression stirred an affectionate feeling inside Snow.

In the remainder of their journey, he always turned to Hope whenever he started laughing. Whether it's Sazh's silly jokes, Vanille's mishaps, or the Chocobos just messing with him, Snow would give that smile at him.

He loved seeing Hope's smiling face. His bubbling joy as he laughed about small nice things. It kept the mood comfortable as the group forgot for a moment their destined fate.

Snow decided that no matter what he'd always want to see Hope's smiling face; his laughter to be the radiant moment in his life.

He wrapped an arm around Hope's shoulders and ruffled the boy's hair.

Hope looked up at Snow with a gentle smile and then started laughing as the blonde started to tickle him.

Yeah, Snow thought, this was definitely one thing he loves about Hope.


	26. Umbrella

**Prompt #29**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella<strong>

Hope was an innocent 7 year old when he saw someone drenched in rain. He was coming back from the school his mother and father enrolled him in to higher raise his intelligence. He was walking along the side walk of Palumpolum stomping over random water puddles with his yellow rain boots.

He smiled up at his mom who was holding one of his hands. The other hand was holding his light translucent green umbrella.

Even if the rain in Cocoon was artificial, he knew that having an umbrella could really help.

His mom stopped in front of a small shop. She knelt down in front of him and smiled warmly at his peaceful expression.

"Hope I just need to grab something and I'll be right back. Will you be okay waiting for me out here?" She asked.

He nodded and held onto his umbrella handle.

"I'll be okay." He responded.

He watched as his mom walked inside the shop. He stepped over to the bench and sat down swinging his short legs back and forth. He heard a distant yell and glanced to the right looking beneath his umbrella.

It was two people: a male and female. They looked to be fighting about something judging by their troubled expressions. The girl had short brown hair with light green eyes while the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He looked down and then gave a firm nod to the girl. She looked beyond furious and Hope watched curiously as she slapped the blond. She yanked the umbrella from his hold and stormed off.

Hope knew that people fought because they had something to disagree on, but he didn't know what happened afterward.

He saw the blonde sigh and raise a hand over his head as he looked up at the sky. He was getting soaking wet being exposed to the pouring rain. He had a frown upon his face as he just stood there staring at the cloudy sky.

Hope clenched his umbrella hold and then nodded to himself. He hopped off the bench and walked up to the teenager. He tapped the blonde guy's arm calling for his attention. The blond glanced down at the kid.

He blinked and then spoke:

"What's up kiddo?"

Hope held out his umbrella.

"For you." He simply said.

The tall male was taken aback before he slowly took the umbrella.

Hope smiled and then waved off as soon as he heard his mom call out for him.

The teenager reached out a hand.

"Hey wait!" But Hope had already scurried off. The blonde tightened his grip on the umbrella he was given and then let out a smile.

Hope ran underneath his mother's purple umbrella. She looked a bit surprised.

"What happened to your umbrella?"

Hope shrugged.

"Charity." He murmured and she didn't question anything else further.

"Of course I'd forget my umbrella. It's not like Bodhum can't have rainy days too." Hope muttered to himself as he narrowed his eyes to glance up at the dark sky. The rain poured down on him as he searched for a covered area to keep him somewhat dry.

He came over to Bodhum for a seaside trip. He had just turned 15 and as a gift, his mom gave him a pass to Bodhum for a luxurious time. Turns out his first day had to be ruined by rain. Even so, the place was still beautiful.

"For you." A voice suddenly said to him.

Hope turned to the very tall grinning blonde. His blue eyes sparkled at him.

His eyes slightly widen at the familiar umbrella.

"Are you…?" He whispered.

Snow winked.

Hope smiled warmly and took the umbrella.

Okay…maybe not a ruined first day.


	27. Movie Night

A/N: _This is a sequel to Pink Christmas Tree._

**Prompt #30**

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay I'm ready for the movie." Hope announced as he walked in holding a lamp. He settled on the couch crossing his legs cradling said lamp.<p>

Snow raised a brow munching cheddar popcorn giving a suspicious gaze at Hope.

"Uh huh. Why do you have lamp?" He asked ready to defend.

Hope looked at him.

"You never know when you need one." He said in a creepy way and Snow left it at that.

He didn't want to get in Hope's way again. Christmas was blast but he kept getting kicked out into the ice cold snow for making 'comments'. Serah didn't even sympathize with him.

He looked around for the remote when he finally noticed it was underneath Hope. He reached out behind the male and lowered his hand to grab it.

Wrong move.

A painful collision of lamp to Snow happened.

Hope narrowed his eyes.

"Strike one pervert. Lamps seem to be your weakness." He informed smirking before grabbing the remote.

Snow glared.

"You did that on purpose. You saw the remote and you sat on it knowing I would try to get it."

The silverette put on an innocent face.

"What me? No never!" He said sticking out his tongue.

Snow grumbled to himself rubbing his head and pressing play on the remote.

The pair hadn't even made it past then thirty minutes once they started their popcorn war.

Hope swung his lamp as Snow threw the whole container. It hit the window causing a loud crash.

Snow chuckled.

"Haha you're gonna get it." He said grinning.

The footsteps were already nearing. Hope narrowed his eyes and once his knew Serah was coming inside the living room he instantly tossed the lamp to Snow, who of course, had natural reflexes and caught the lamp.

He then realized his mistake and sighed.

"I'm dead aren't I?" He said to Serah.

Serah crossed her arms.

"Yes."

Hope continued watching the movie while Snow was stuck cleaning the wrecked living room.

"Sucks to be you." Hope said smiling.

Snow rolled his eyes.

"Just wait Hope; I have those pictures from New Years."

Hope's eyes widen.

"Yeah _those_. You really should learn how to hold your liquor. I mean I think you dry humped that poor Noel dude or whatever his name is. And then Yuj?" Snow whistled.

"Vanille was cracking up." He finished.

Hope glared deathly at Snow.

"I'll kill you."

"Yet I'm still here, hmmm?"

He got hit with a pillow.

"A pillow? Please that's nothing-umpfh!" Snow got cut off as the lamp was thrown in his face.

Hope built a pillow fort and sighed happily.

"Finally I can enjoy this movie." He was enjoying the weird random movie for a few minutes when…

"PAYBACK BITCH!" Snow yelled and suddenly Hope was covered in dropping vanilla ice cream.

Hope stood up abruptly and ran after Snow. Snow setting his plan in motion allowed Hope to tackle him down.

The other male's hands and face were covered in the sticky vanilla mess.

This time two pairs of footsteps stomped over to the living room. Hope turned around at the females which gave Snow the perfect time to unzip his pants and lower his underwear a bit.

Vanille looked at him confused. Serah was getting mad at the ruckus the two idiots were making.

"What is going on? Can't you guys do anything in peace!" She paused and stared at Hope's face and hands.

"Hope why are-…What are you covered in?" She murmured hesitantly.

Snow looked over Hope's body and gave a breathless face.

"I-I'm sorry Serah I couldn't him, he went out of control! I was abused I tell you! Assaulted!" He gave a hidden smirk.

Hope then realized why Snow dumped vanilla ice cream, _melted_, vanilla ice cream and didn't even bother to move when he charged for him. His face flushed in utter horror and anger.

"SNOW!" He screamed.

Vanille was covering her mouth in shock. Serah fainted as soon as Snow said it.

Snow zipped up his pants and stood up.

"Hope I'm sorry man but I don't swing that way. Good skills though, I see you've been practicing with someone."

Vanille fainted next.

Hope had his face lowered with a dark aura emitting around him.

Snow then stopped his gloating banter and backed away.

"Uh Hope? It was just a joke!"

Hope stood up.

"Oh…a joke huh? A joke from the joker himself?" He then started laughing evilly and picked up the lamp.

"COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" The two then turned into cat and mouse around the house.

Once Snow got cornered Hope was ready to kill.

Then the lights went out and both looked up. A sudden dramatic flash of lightning and thunder rolled in.

Hope lowered the lamp and everything became quiet. Snow heard something in the distance and his heart started to beat rapidly.

"Hey Hope…I didn't know there was going to be a storm." He said.

Hope snarled at him.

"Shut up asshole."

"Ooh prissy Hope, haven't seen you in a while."

The young male hissed.

"I said shut the fuck up you disgusting piece of shit."

Snow kinda liked dark prissy Hope. It was funny.

"Hope I looovee you."

"YOU WANNA FUCKNG DIE-!"

He stopped as soon as a loud bang sounded.

They two became slightly serious at the moment and waited for another noise.

"What was that-"

Hope covered Snow's mouth. Snow smelled the vanilla ice cream and realized he was just a bit craving the sweetness so he innocently licked the sticky cream.

Hope twitched and pulled his hand away.

"Gross." He muttered.

He walked back into the kitchen nearing the front door making sure it was locked. He didn't want to be robbed.

As he neared the front door another loud bang sounded and he gave a high pitched squeal.

"OH GOD SNOW THEY'RE COMING FOR US! I know how this goes! THE VIRGIN SACRFICE! QUICK GET SERAH!" Hope yelled.

Snow deadpanned at him.

"Haha very funny Hope. Chill out I'm sure it's nothing-! AHH SHIT HOPE THEY ARE COMING!" He screamed soon after once the door started moving in a struggle.

Hope dropped the lamp and Snow instantly shut his eyes.

The door slammed open and the lightning flashed brightly with a cracking thunder.

The duo screamed as they held onto each other.

The lights suddenly came back on and Lightning stood there arms crossed. Her face was not amused.

Hope was still covered in his sticky mess and Snow looked like he peed his pants.

"What are you two doing?" She asked coldly.

Hope was the first to pull away and he gave a slight cough and flipped his bangs to the side.

"Showing a perfect example of what not to do when the lights go out and you hear creepy noises."

Snow snorted.

"Example ha."

Hope punched his cheek and gave a happy smile at Lightning.

"What brings you here Light?"

Lightning raised a brow at the two and cautiously stepped into the home.

"Just coming for a small visit. Where's Serah?" She asked looking around.

Snow chuckled and rubbed his cheek.

"Sleeping..."

Lightning walked into the living room and saw the two females on the floor.

Hope interjected this time.

"Vanille too. It seems they had too much fun and walked into the living room to join us for the movie but then they passed out. Yep." He said nervously and fixed up the living room.

Snow helped Serah and Vanille onto the other couch and replayed the movie.

"Wanna watch a movie with us Sis?"

Lightning scoffed.

"No thanks. I'll come back another time. See ya." She muttered and left the home.

Hope and Snow stood there dazed trying to remember just what went on a few minutes ago.

They looked at each other.

"Wanna go steal Yuj's girly clothes?"

"Yep." Hope replied and the playing movie was long forgotten.

Movie night was obviously not an activity Snow and Hope can do.


End file.
